MegaMan
by Starforcegeo
Summary: When a mysterious alien grants him superhuman powers, Geo Stelar faces a tidal wave of problems with many people fearing his new unchecked powers. One of them is Bud Bison, another superhero with a vendetta against the same alien species that has granted Geo his powers. However, when a threat to all life emerges, the two must ally in a deadly battle mankind has never seen before...
1. Prologue

Well… It's finally time for my MegaMan fanfiction round two. For all my supporters of the old fanfiction, thank you for sticking with me and I promise to improve the quality of my writing.

And if you happen to be new and have not seen my first (dead) fanfiction, thanks for stopping by to read my fanfic!

I'm going to start off by saying that this story is NOT a repeat/retell of the Mega Man Starforce Franchise. In fact, this story is not canon by any means. While I love reading retells of the video game that made my childhood, writing retells never really interested me. I was inspired by so many MegaMan fanfictions and I want to make mine stand out compared to the others out there. This story is not only inspired by MegaMan but also other incredible franchises such as the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the DC Extended Universe, Sword Art Online, etc.

Also important to note that if you previously read my last fanfiction, while this is a second attempt of that with a very similar plot, the two stories will not be exactly the same and you'll definitely notice a lot of differences.

While reviews are obviously not mandatory, it is extremely important and it means a lot to me if you review my fanfiction. I'm completely fine with any constructive criticism and will take any advice you guys have to offer. Even a short "great job" review still means the world to me and motivates me to continue to write this fanfiction.

With that being said, please enjoy MegaMan!

* * *

Prologue:

March 29, 2019. It was on this day that everyone I once knew was gone. It was on this fateful, cruel, merciless day that my life was going to change… forever:

"Agh, sorry about being late Lyra! That prick Cepheus can't make up his goddamn mind."

A voice beside me giggled. That voice belonged to my girlfriend, Lyra. An FMian just like me, she could really only be described as a flaming harp. To a normal being, who is made up of blood, bones, and skin, Lyra may have looked like a possessed harp, perhaps even a monster. However, to an FMian such as myself, whose physical embodiment is made up of electromagnetic waves and armor, Lyra truly was a sight to behold.

The two of us were at a cafe, the usual thing we do on a Friday.

"It's alright Mega. Your work as the King's champion is more important than a simple date."

Lyra replied back. I burrowed my face into my hands. I hated being the King's champion. While I highly respect King Cepheus and while being named "King's Champion" was a tremendous honor, it ultimately put too much pressure on me.

I was named the King's champion four months ago, right before the humans crashed onto our planet. There was twelve of them on the ship at the time but the crash was so devastating, we didn't expect any survivors on board. Miraculously one human somehow someway managed to survive the crash. His name was Kelvin Stelar.

While Kelvin survived the crash, it did not come without a cost. Despite our technology is far superior to that of the humans and Earth, it took almost two months for Kelvin to recover.

Lyra must have noticed my increasingly serious face looking down at the ground. She sighed and held my green electromagnetic hand with her pink ones.

"You know… if the job is too much for you I'm sure Cepheus will allow you to resign or at least take a break."

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine with all this."

I said, half-lying, back to Lyra. The "King's Champion" is essentially the general of the FMian army. Generally the strongest FMian, it is the champion's job to lead an entire army and protect the planet if a war was ever declared.

However, unlike the "King's champions" before me, I also had another task which was to be able to fuse with another entity. Fusion or Wave Change was a secret FMian talent that hasn't been performed in centuries. Ultimately, while fusing provided incredible strength to the two fused individuals, it also created mass inequality and crime as there were few non-FMians residing on this planet. Cepheus banned FM Fusion when he came into power but suddenly ordered Kelvin and me to start performing a fusion.

When Kelvin regained consciousness, he revealed that he and his now deceased crew were aboard that spaceship in order to reach our planet to negotiate a peace treaty though he never really explained why.

"Are you guys ready to order?"

A waitress came up to our table and asked us.

"Yes. Can I have a mettenna meal?"

Lyra told the waitress. Being fairly small for an FMian, Lyra usually never orders much to eat. I, however, am a different story.

"Can I have two mettenna meal and a fried crowcar?"

I said proudly at the waitress. Another thing I took a lot of pride in was my insane metabolism and ability to eat. Of course, being involved in military combat situations almost every day requires me to eat more than the average FMian.

"Alright, I'll be back with your foo-"

BOOM-

The entire cafe shook as an explosion could be heard in the distance. Dust and crumbles of the roof began to fall on top of us. Even the chandeliers and lights grew dark and fell on the floor below us.

"What in the world was that?!"

Lyra asked in fear. I had no idea. There was no way Cepheus would begin testing new weapons without notifying me first. Expectantly, there were people screaming everywhere. Looking up at the sky through the cafe window, I finally saw it. The source of the explosion and the reason behind the screaming. It was a foreign spaceship: we were being invaded.

"Lyra! I need you to get to safety right now! Follow the police officers to shelter!"

I told Lyra as the two of us ran out of the cafe, along with everyone else, out into the busy frantic streets.

"And what will you do, Mega?"

"Fight."

Lyra's eyes widened in shock as if she didn't expect the answer, despite me being the commander of an army.

"Please… if I were to lose you, Mega…"

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

With that, we broke apart and as people flocked to shelter behind me, I flew towards the explosion.

"King Cepheus, do you see what has happened?"

I asked as I pressed into my left ear. A voice responded back in the same ear.

"Yes… and what I fear most might be happening before my eyes."

"What? Who are these people?"

"The ultimate cleansing… but I thought we had a lot more time…"

I stopped flying, confused and frightened by the words Cepheus just said. The ultimate cleansing? More time for what? None of this made sense to me. Shouldn't I know what he was talking about and what this all means as his champion, his most trusted ally?

"What are you talking about, my king?"

"No time to explain. Just find Kelvin and start defending. I am aligning the FM Legion as we speak."

Cepheus' voice faded from my left ear. None of this made any sense to me except for one thing.

Defending. My planet was being invaded and I needed to stop this.

"Kelvin! Where the hell are you at?"

I yelled telepathically. Another voice spoke back, this one was clearly the voice of a human: Kelvin Stelar.

"The question is where the hell are you at? I'm already here getting my hands dirty with these scrubby aliens."

And indeed he was. As I arrived at the scene, I saw a fearless Kelvin as he easily killed a few of the invaders, one by one. Punching with one hand, and slicing them with a sword on the other.

Despite Kelvin coming to Planet FM to make peace and learn about our race, becoming close with Kelvin made me realize that he was, in fact, more mysterious to us than we were to him. We've seen human beings before and know about their primitivity but Kelvin was no ordinary human, not in the slightest.

Kelvin was very vague about his past when we conversed with one another but he told me that he was a descendant of a different race inside human society, a race that has been almost extinct for centuries except for a few survivors. They were known as Murians, who once inhabited a place known as Mu.

Murians were apparently more technologically advanced than the humans of today's world though he has repeatedly stated that the gap between the technology is closing very soon. He went on to mention something known as AMAKEN and another thing known as WAZA but I've forgotten what they were all about.

What Murians had that the humans of his time did not were masterful weapons which were called "Divine Weapons". Only about a dozen of these weapons were created but they were said and certainly proven before my own eyes to have immense power. The Divine Weapon that Kelvin possessed was a sword known as The Infinity Blade. It was an elegant sword, that had its blade and hilt not connected directly but rather connected by a metal ring, which would so often glimmer and shine along with its blade.

"Agh, I'm coming I'm coming."

I said back to Kelvin. As I flew closer to Kelvin, my electromagnetic body began to expand until it enveloped his body. Covering Kelvin's body in blue armor, along with a helmet and red visor, I viewed the world through the eyes of Kelvin himself. This was the secret, unique power of an FMian: The Art of an EM Wave Change.

"This shit never gets old. Wouldn't you agree, Mega?"

Kelvin said as he took a moment to admire his EM form. I couldn't help but laugh. He was right. Wave Changing never got old, especially since I was the only FMian doing it. Kelvin smirked confidently as he tightened his grip on The Infinity Blade and began to attack the invaders, kicking up into the air and slicing the poor souls that dared to stand in our way.

Below us, we saw the FM Legion finally making their stand. About ten thousand men strong and four elite commanders in front, the invaders seemed slightly intimidated by our might.

That intimidation did not last long.

A giant monstrosity suddenly appeared as it detached from the invaders' ship. It was a giant robot with a massive mouth and two sets of teeth.

And then something else came out from the foreign ship. This time, a living being which upon first sight suddenly made me tremble in fear.

The dark figure stood before us. He was a titan, covered in black armor, his skin color grey and slightly wrinkled but it didn't make him any less terrifying.

"FMians! Unfortunately, your time has run out! In order to establish balance and order throughout this peaceful universe, your almighty emperor has decided to cleanse the universe of your species."

The titan remarked. He didn't seem to care about Kelvin and me at all, almost as if he thought of us as puny, not even a threat…

"Kelvin! Let's pound this sucker back to where he came from!"

"Haa"

Kelvin and I, as one entity charged at the black-armored titan. As the titan took notice of us, he merely sighed and grabbed us by the throat. We grabbed our throat, trying to release ourselves from the titan's grasp.

"Primitive beings. A race as primitive as a human trying to be a defender of this planet? Don't make me laugh."

And in one charged, painful, terrifying punch in the gut, he knocked us back into the ground. He paid no more attention to us and continued his conquest.

"Aghh."

I grunted in pain as I tried to assist my gut with my left hand. Now being forcefully separated from Kelvin by the agonizing punch, I looked around me.

The scene was dreadful. The entire city was engulfed in flames, people screamed as a few invaders managed to reach the ground and began attacking innocent civilians.

L-Lyra…

Was she safe? Surely she was somewhere in a safe shelter, right? Even if she was, how would we be able to stop this unstoppable invasion?

I screamed, not particular at anyone or anything. I wasn't able to protect anyone I loved. I couldn't even stand up properly as I could feel my EM legs severely broken.

"Mega."

I looked up from my despair and saw Kelvin, his right hand still on that Infinity Blade, somehow still standing despite the devastating blow.

"It was fun while it lasted."

I stared at Kelvin. What was he talking about? There is no way he is possibly thinking of attacking that titan again… this time all by himself.

"Kelvin… wha- I don't understand."

"This is goodbye, Mega. Thank you for everything."

He turned his back to me and slowly began to walk away, towards the battle in front of us. A sudden flash of anger engulfed me.

"KELVIN! YOU STUPID BASTARD… COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

I finally felt it for the first time. Something watery began to form in my eyes… was it teardrops? No… I couldn't be crying. It was a rule that a champion must never show an ounce of weak emotion.

But despite my constant screaming, Kelvin didn't look back.

"PLEASE KELVIN! IF YOU WON'T COME BACK, IM GOING TO BEAT YOU TO DEATH."

"WHAT ABOUT THE PEACE TREATY?"

"What about your family… your son… back on Earth… waiting for your return…"

At my last remark, Kelvin stopped walking for a moment. But he never looked back at me and he probably never even thought about retreating. He stood there, thinking for a moment, and then continued walking forward, the back of his hand waving at me, signaling his goodbye…

"Take care of them for me, Mega."

I punched the ground and started to scream again. This imbecile was trying to sacrifice himself, in order to save my life.

I have never felt so powerless than I currently did now.

* * *

"Ugh…"

I sighed as I began to regain consciousness once again.

"Where am I?"

"My castle of course."

A familiar voice said in front of me. I turned around and saw King Cepheus, a green FMian with a cape and crown, as he looked off into the distance, probably toward the current invasion.

"As of right now, thousands of FMians are being evacuated in space pods, being transporting to different planets throughout this galaxy as refugees of the ultimate cleanse."

"I'm sorry, my king. That titan was extremely powerful, stronger than anything I've ever seen before."

"No, my young Mega, I'm sorry for believing there was more time. Ahh but I guess Kakos' conquest is inevitable anyway."

"Your majesty, I don't understand what all of this is about."

I told King Cepheus. He nodded at me expectantly and started to explain everything.

"That titan's name is Kakos. Some call him Kakos the destroyer, others Kakos the cleanser. He is the most powerful being in the universe and he seeks to maintain his power through conquest. Destroying planets that have advanced to the point where he fears revolution."

"And what happens now? Do we just sit here and watch him kill everyone?"

Cepheus shook his head.

"No, Mega, a great king will fight in the front lines, along with his loyal legion. You, however, will leave this planet at once."

"What? You can't possibly be serious, your majesty."

"I am always serious. You, more than anyone, should know this. I can stall for long enough against Kakos so that all the civilians can safely escape. You will be heading to Earth, where Kelvin and his crewmembers originated from."

"But-"

"That is an order from your king."

Powerless… once again. A person like me, who was saved twice in one day by his best friend and king, was unfit to be called a Champion. The Champions before me must've looked at me in disappoint and shame.

"Yes, sir…"

* * *

Kelvin… Cepheus… Lyra…

I continued to call out their names as I aimlessly drifted in space, inside my evacuation pod.

Why? Why did it have to be me? Why was I the one that was chosen to survive while everyone I loved valiantly fought to stop Kakos' invasion? Why was I the one that has to grieve and suffer the loss of my loved ones?

A still new yet familiar emotion started to overcome me once again. As I began to mourn the deaths of my loved ones, I felt teardrops forming in my eyes. When Kelvin departed to fight Kakos, I forcefully held back those tears. It was an embarrassment for a Champion to display any kind of weak emotion.

But now… now that everyone I loved was dead… now that the planet I once grew up on ceased to exist… now it was ok to cry, wasn't it? After all, there was no one to witness my sorrow, yet at the same time, there was no one here to comfort me as well.

While my mind was conflicted between this battle of emotions, my body didn't care as the tears I tried so desperately to hold back began to flow out endlessly.

Just this once… I was allowed to cry my sorrows away. I cried and cried and eventually, cried myself to sleep as my space pod slowly drifted to the planet known as Earth.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed that prologue! I got a bunch of AP Exams in the next couple of weeks so probably won't post a chapter next week but I definitely will the week after. Also, if you guys want a better picture of the Infinity Blade, there used to be a mobile game called Infinity Blade produced by Epic Games which is where I took the design and name from. I think if you play fortnite the blade is also featured there but I'm not 100% sure. The model of the Infinity Blade I'm using is the design from the 3rd installment if you guys want to google what it looks like.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1… Here we go!

Thank you pworld12, KeyOfVoid, and StoryWriter2015 for reviewing! It really means a lot to me that you took your time to point out some pros and cons of my story so far! I'll definitely use your critiques to help grow my fanfic as it goes along.

Note: I just want to iterate one thing I mentioned briefly in the Prologue which is pretty important going forward and it's that this story is NOT canon by any means. Some things in the story may differ from the videogames and the anime so it's important not to compare the two. It may be best going into this fanfiction with the mindset that you know nothing about the Mega Man Starforce Franchise at all.

* * *

Fear. True Fear.

A cruel emotion I never had the privilege of feeling until this very moment. I didn't know how I got here nor did I know what was going on. All I saw before my eyes was a titan, his right hand at my throat and crushing it as I desperately tried to gasp for air.

"Do you smell that? That's the smell of fear."

The titan whispered into my ears. I wanted to cry. I pleaded for the pain to stop. A sword that I suddenly realized I was holding started to glimmer in a light blue aura. The sword, which I have no idea how it got there, was a blade, unlike anything I've seen before. The hilt of the sword was covered in a dark fabric and connecting the hilt and the blade is a dark-grey ring. The inner part of the blade seemed to be made of a dark navy blue carbon-fiber while the outer part of the blade was made of glistening gray steel.

"I'm sorry… Geo."

The blade seemed to talk to me. Even more perplexed due to the sight of a talking blade and the insurmountable pain of a Titan's hand crushing my throat, I started to cry. I was confused and scared. The entire scenery around me was filled with flames and destruction. I noticed another thing I didn't notice before: I was wearing blue armor. How did I get this? What the hell is going on?

"Your soul, your feelings, everyone you hold most dear… I will devour it all."

The titan grinned as he tightened his grip on my throat. The blade I was holding started to flicker and I eventually let it go as I tried to loosen the grip of the titan's hand. The blade went dark.

This pain. Please let this pain go away. My vision darkened as my eyes began to flutter shut…

* * *

(4 April 2019, New York City)

I jumped out of my bed, accidentally knocking my head on the ceiling.

"Ouch…"

Remembering the events just before that felt so real, I instinctively looked around the room. It was just my room. Absolutely nothing was out of the ordinary.

"It was just a dream."

I sighed. Yet the dream felt so real. The pain felt so real. I was even sweating and heavily breathing as though I was being strangled. But it couldn't have been anything but a dream.

Picking myself up, I got out of bed and into the bathroom to prepare for school.

Tomorrow was the school trip! One of the few trips I actually felt excited going to was a trip to the Murian Museum, located in downtown Manhattan. The Murians were apparently an ancient civilization inhabiting the island of Mu, somewhere off the coast of Japan. The island is long destroyed and the remnants of Mu were shipped to this newly created museum located in New York. No one knows how or why they disappeared either.

I walked towards the mirror to get a good look at myself before heading off to school. I'm around 5'10 with brown eyes and hair. I decided to just wear my normal outfit, a classic red sweater, and a star pendant wrapped around my neck.

The pendant was given to me by my father, Kelvin Stelar, as a parting gift 6 months ago. Kelvin was one of twelve crewmembers selected by the United States government to aboard a newly created spaceship called "Peace" to find, and befriend other species throughout the galaxy. This was known as "The Peace Project." The purpose of this ambitious project was of an event that occurred just last year. An alien named Dark Phantom suddenly invaded and terrorized the people of New York. Only through the acts of our very own vigilante, Taurus Fire, was the alien eventually defeated and killed. The spaceship disappeared 4 months ago and everyone on it is presumed dead. But I still believe my father is out there… somewhere.

Since then, however, more and more acts of terrorism have sprouted throughout the world, primarily by a notorious gang named Dealer.

Remembering the crazy events of the past, I sighed. This world has really fallen into hell.

Satisfied with the look on the other side of the mirror, I walked to the dining room to eat breakfast.

"Good morning, Mom!"

I said as I walked into the dining room.

"Good morning, Geo!"

That voice belonged to my mother, Hope Stelar. Of course, she was already preparing breakfast for me: scrambled eggs and bacon. Mom was a god amongst men and women when it came to cooking. In a city as big and expensive as New York, why would you ever want to buy overpriced food when you could have your mother cook for you, the groceries bought to make the food probably worth half the cost. Mom loved to cook as well. Often on her days off, she would always tinker with a new recipe she's never tried before.

"Here you go, Geo."

Mom said, placing a plate filled with a beautifully prepared egg and bacon sandwich. I gobbled the sandwich without hesitation.

"Thanks, Mom."

I said as I quickly put the empty plate in the sink, grabbed my backpack and headed to school.

"Your welcome, dear. Don't be late for school again!"

"I accidentally took the wrong train."

I mumbled under my breath. I turned to wave goodbye to mom before leaving the house.

After taking my first steps out of my house for the day, I gazed at the scenery around me. The soft, blissful wind was refreshing. The loud and busy streets of the city of New York made me feel alive. This beautiful city, which went through many atrocities in the past year yet still persevered, which I loved with all of my heart, never, ever fell asleep.

"How long are you gonna stand there? You know the school's that way right?"

A scrawny voice said. That voice was that of my friend, Zack Temple. His voice, of course, matched his description. Zack was 15 years old just like me but couldn't have been taller than 5'1, maybe 5'2 in the morning. Zack had brown hair, glasses, and wore a green shirt with a yellow tie, which was what he basically wore to school every single day. I've never seen his closet but he must've had a dozen sets of that outfit. I rarely see him wear something different, except on special occasions or the holidays.

"Maybe I was just waiting for a slowpoke to finish getting ready."

I said, smiling and turning at Zack. When Zack finally caught up to me, we started to walk to school together. While walking, I took a small peek at my watch.

"You think Luna's gonna beat us up for being late?"

"You might. She would never beat up a harmless small kid like me."

He was wrong.

* * *

"AHHH! Please, Luna! It won't happen again I promise!"

"Damn right it won't happen again!"

I sighed. That was our current school President, Luna Platz. She was blonde, famous, intelligent, any positive adjective can be used to describe Luna. She'd often find boys flocking in her direction which at first glance seemed like a bad thing for Luna but using her charm and beauty, she convinced them to help her with her every need. It certainly made her life as president a lot easier.

"I would knock the sense out of the both of you but luckily for you two, I have important matters to attend to today."

"Like what?"

I replied. Luna cracked a rare smile as if she was excited for what was to come.

"New student. Gotta befriend her and show her around the facility."

The blonde said as she turned around, her hair swaying behind her as she walked towards the elevator of the school. Zack walked towards me, curious.

"What's up with her today? Never seen her so… carefree."

"Beats me. Better that than Luna being angry."

Zack nodded in agreement but then tilted this head in curiosity.

"A new student… why is he or she getting a transfer towards the end of the school year?"

"Whatever. We're probably gonna meet her when next period starts right?"

I responded. But for some odd, peculiar reason, I got a sense that this meeting would change my life forever.

* * *

Waiting for Mr. Shepar's class to start was quite a drag. Since the classroom of first-period math class and Mr. Shepar's second-period chemistry class was the same, I didn't have to move in between periods. I'd always be the only person in the class for 2-3 minutes until Luna, Zack and the other classmates arrived from their first period.

But today's wait was even longer. A minute passed, then two, then four and eventually the late bell rang and yet the classroom was completely empty aside from Mr. Shepar and me.

"What happened to everyone? Is there like no class or something?"

I asked Mr. Shepar. He continued organizing is work, as if he was expecting this to happen.

"It's probably because of the new student."

"What about the new stud-"

And then I heard it. The quiet chants and screams that I suddenly began to hear at the end of the hall grew closer and louder.

"SONIA! SONIA! SONIA!"

"What in the worl-"

A pink-haired girl managed to step into the classroom. Her face, while it had a thankful tone and smile, had an expression that basically said: "please get the hell off me."

I instantly recognized who this person was. The pink-haired girl was wearing a pink hoodie, with a guitar strapped around the back. She had gorgeous green eyes and her beauty couldn't truly be described in words.

Her name was Sonia Strumm. She was so famous that almost everyone on this green planet knew who she was.

Following her came the rest of Mr. Shepar's Period 2 Chemistry class all screaming and chanting her name. Mr. Shepar sighed but didn't yell at them for being late. They probably couldn't even hear him if he tried. Among those following Sonia was Zack and Luna.

When the dust cleared and Mr. Shepar finally got everyone to settle down, Sonia introduced herself.

"Hey everyone! So as I'm sure you all know, I'm Sonia Strumm, your new classmate!"

* * *

Fairly short opening chapter. I wanted to make this chapter not only introduce the main characters of the story but also the major differences it has compared to canon so that it would make sense going forward! The Sonia introduction early on is something I saw many writers do in their fanfiction and overall, it just makes sense to have one of the main protagonists introduced now than halfway in the story. I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you did, following and faving would mean a lot to me! Also, if you have questions or comments about the chapter (or if you just enjoyed it) don't be afraid to review! :)

Also probably gonna set up an upload schedule where is one chapter every two weeks on a Saturday (maybe).


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2… Here we go!

Thank you StoryWriter2015, sebku ssj3, and KeyOfVoid for reviewing! Whether it is criticism to help me improve my story or simple praise, all of your reviews mean a lot to me and I appreciate the support!

Decently long chapter for chapter 2 by the way. On average the chapters will usually be a bit less than this.

* * *

(4 April 2019, New York City)

My classmates really are… a bunch of morons. I understand why they were excited. A World-class pop singer suddenly becomes a student at your school but still… this was going too far. The entire class chanted Sonia's name as she tried to get to Mr. Shepar's class. Even Luna, who despite looking not as enthusiastic as the others, was clearly trying her absolute best to control herself.

It took a whole five minutes through constant shouting for Mr. Shepar to quiet down the class. Even after Sonia finished introducing herself, the class started to ask her questions, as if it was a Q&A session.

"Why did you decide to go to school?"

"What song are you going to release next?"

"Can you give free tickets to your next concert?"

"Can I get an autograph?"

Only about ten minutes were left in the period when the chaos stopped and Sonia plopped down in a desk next to me, clearly exhausted after being interviewed and crowded once, probably thinking about the next five times that was going to happen today. Mr. Shepar went back to teaching the class, savoring the few minutes he had left to spare.

"Thank you."

Sonia said. At first, I didn't realize she was talking to me but she turned towards me and smiled.

"You're the only one who didn't swarm me while I was walking to class."

"Don't need to thank me for that. I was in this class for first-period as well."

"Even so, it's not like you jumped in your seat when you saw me arrive."

"I'll admit it definitely was surprising to see a world-renowned pop singer suddenly become one of my classmates. But I'm going to see you every week from Monday to Friday right?"

Sonia nodded. She looked relieved as if she finally found a regular person to talk to. I took out my hand, offering a handshake.

"My name is Geo, Geo Stelar."

Sonia smiled at me and accepted the handshake.

"Nice to meet you! And well… you already know who I am."

"Why did you decide to go to school? Especially a fairly average one like this."

I asked Sonia. She looked out of the window behind me, as if she was searching for an answer.

"I dunno… I guess I kinda want to know how it feels to live a normal life."

"And what's wrong with the life you have right now?"

"I feel like there's so much pressure on me to perform and create new albums… right now I'm so uninspired I just feel like taking a short break."

I nodded. However, I really couldn't understand how she felt. After all, I was just a random boy in a city populated by millions. Just the thought of being famous almost made me crack a smile.

"Oh! By the way, Sonia, we are going on a trip tomorrow to the Murian Museum. Can you come over here and fill out some information for me please?"

Mr. Shepar asked, interrupting our conversation. Sonia waved at me as she hurried over to the front of the room, by Mr. Shepar's desk.

"What do you think you're doing, Geo?!"

I turned around and saw a panic-looking Zack staring at me.

"Doing chemistry… in chemistry class?"

I replied back in a confused look. Zack's panic look remained until he reached my desk. He eyed me suspiciously.

"Are you flirting with Sonia?"

"W-What? Of course I wasn't. I was just having a normal conversation with her, something everyone in this classroom apparently failed to do."

My face turned red. How could Zack say such a thing? All I really did was greet her. Before Zack could interrogate me any further, the bell rung.

"Whatever… Just a few more periods until I can head to AMAKEN."

* * *

I never really talked to Sonia after Period 2. We did have some classes together but our seats were so far away, we couldn't really make conversation without the teacher noticing.

Of course, the most exciting time of the day for most students was after school was over. I parted ways with Zack and Luna at the end of the school day. I rarely ever go straight home from school, one, because Mom doesn't come home from work till later in the day and two, because of the AMAKEN Observatory.

AMAKEN is a huge laboratory located in downtown Manhattan owned by Aaron Boreal. Mr. Boreal was my dad's best friend growing up and the two were practically inseparable… except when it came down to their career choices. My dad decided to become an astronaut while Aaron inherited AMAKEN Labs from his father.

While Aaron's intelligence comes from his father, he didn't respect his old man too much. After all, his father was one of the lead scientists of the Manhattan Project and the one who helped create the atomic bomb. When Alexander Boreal died 15 years ago, Aaron became the sole owner of AMAKEN and changed its course from a weapon's manufacturer to a laboratory, dedicated to improving technology and the overall lives of everyday people.

As I walked up to the stairs to the labs, a chubby uncle-like person waved at me.

"Yo! Fancy seeing you here Geo!"

"Thanks, Mr. Boreal! It's not like I was here yesterday, and the day before."

"Ahh of course!"

Aaron said, chuckling. Mr. Boreal was a second father to me. Even when Dad was still around, I would always hang out with Mr. Boreal and when Mom and Dad went on vacation alone, I'd often find myself waking up in the Observatory due to falling asleep overnight. Honestly, if it weren't for Mr. Boreal, I may have ended up in a depressed, isolated state when Dad disappeared but Aaron always gave me hope that he is still out there.

"Cmon Geo. Let's go inside."

The interior of AMAKEN Labs always took me by surprise, even after visiting this place hundreds of times. The lobby of this facility was gigantic and filled with amazing art and sculptures, all relating to the science of astronomy. AMAKEN Labs was also a museum on its first floor. The laboratory and 's office was located on the second floor, the observatory on the third floor.

"I suppose you're going to head up to the place you always go to?"

Aaron asked, referring to the observatory. I nodded. Mr. Boreal and I walked to the observatory together.

The observatory basically took up the entire third floor of AMAKEN Labs and contained information and data of all of the stars and planets that we know of in the universe. However, besides Earth, only one planet in the observatory was known to contain living beings. That planet is known as Planet FM.

As I scrolled through the planets on a tablet beside me, holographic images of the planet appeared in front of me. I clicked on Planet FM and sighed. Was "The Peace Project" really a smart move by the NSA and the American government? Sending a peace signal to the very species that tried to kill and conquer our planet… it wasn't outside the realm of possibility that the Peace Spaceship did succeed in arriving in Planet FM but the people aboard were immediately killed afterward.

Aaron must have noticed the increasingly intense look on my face as he patted my shoulder.

"I think if Kelvin was really dead, we would have felt it by now, right?"

Aaron said. He smiled as he looked at the holographic planet. I couldn't help but smile and agree at Aaron's optimistic and non-scientific view.

"You're right. I should put more faith in dad."

"That's the spirit, Geo!"

Looking at my watch, I realized that the time was 6:00 pm and I had to leave for home. Saying my goodbyes to Mr. Boreal, I ran out of AMAKEN Labs, heading straight for home.

That night, I had another odd dream. I was floating aimlessly and endlessly above the clouds. As for why I was here, I did not know again. But when I looked above me, I saw it again: the same sword, shining in an everlasting, brilliant light. But the gleaming sword and its elegant light were quickly overshadowed by darkness and as the clouds turned black, I plunged into a dark abyss.

* * *

(5 April 2019, New York City)

What was wrong with me? These dreams… was it a coincidence that the same sword appeared twice in a row, followed by an overshadowing darkness? I asked myself these questions as I waited in Mr. Shepar's class. Once all of the students arrived, the entire class would be heading to the Murian Museum for our school trip.

"Are you ok, Geo?"

I jumped up in my seat, the image of the titan still fresh in my memory from two days ago, but when I turned it was only Luna, her head tilted in a confused manner.

"Oh, sorry Luna. It's just… a bad dream, that's all."

"A bad dream, huh? Well, anyways we are going to split into three groups on the trip. I was hoping you wouldn't mind joining mine."

"No, I don't mind."

"You wanna join my group as well, Sonia?"

Luna asked the pink-haired girl beside me. I was so focused on my past couple of dreams, I haven't even noticed almost everyone was already in their seats, talking about the trip. Another thing I noticed was that no one was swarming around Sonia today, she was extremely quiet and she looked considerably... scared? Something was off about Sonia today who was usually always cheerful.

"Sure! It would be an honor to join your group!"

Sonia said in a joyful tone nonetheless. But, when Luna was satisfied with Sonia's answer and walked away, the pinkette's excitement swiftly turned back into concern. Curious, I decided to start a conversation with her.

"Is everything alright, Sonia?"

Just like I had a few minutes ago, Sonia had also jumped out of her seat, surprised by the sudden conversation. When she had noticed it was me, she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry about me, Geo! I'm fine!"

Sonia replied in a cheerful manner. But it was clear that smile was just a mask. She looked visibly shaken, as if she'd experience something horrific the night before…

"I had a bad dream, I'm fine."

A bad dream. That's the same thing I told Luna just minutes before. Could it be shes also experienced the same dreams I've experienced in the past two days? I quickly dismissed the thought. Perhaps it was just a mere coincidence.

"Are we all in groups?"

Mr. Shepar asked. Again without even noticing it, the entire class was now in the room, ready to leave to the trip to the museum. As we headed for the museum, I occasionally looked at Sonia's face. The frightened face did not go away.

* * *

"And here we are! You guys can split up with your groups. Just remember to get back here before the main tour starts!"

Mr. Shepar said to the class as we entered the museum. Splitting off as a group offered more freedom than the main tour later on as we could go wherever we wanted but without a tour guide, we often found ourselves lacking in information, particularly in this museum about a civilization we knew almost nothing about. Only Zack knew a decent amount about the history of the Murian but even that wasn't enough to explain the relics and artifacts in the museum. Dissatisfied after wandering aimlessly for fifteen minutes, we headed back to the entrance, waiting for the main tour.

After another ten minutes, the tour guide finally came and we were ready to start the main tour.

With the help of the tour guide, a lot of the artifacts in the museum were made clearly and she explained what they were and what they were used for, but there were a lot of things about Murian society that even she didn't know about. Some questions that students like Zack asked was often answered by an "I don't know."

Finally, we arrived at the last stop on the tour. It was a massive room right behind the lobby of the museum. All around the room was glass cases, displaying different kinds of weapons.

"These are what the Murians called 'Divine Weapons'. They were supposedly weapons so technologically advanced, it even surpasses the weapons of our time."

That's when I saw it. Out of the dozen 'Divine Weapons' in the room, one stood out to me. It was the same sword I saw during my dreams in the past couple of days, only extremely rusty to the point where it seemed like it was chiseled out of stone. I walked towards the sword, almost involuntarily.

What did this all mean? There's no way all of this was just a coincidence. To have the same sword appear in my dreams twice in a row and then once again in real life. I reached out to the sword with my hand, staining the glass surrounding the sword with my fingerprints.

"I believe that sword is called the Infinity Blade."

The tour guide walked up to me, noticing my interest in the sword.

"Infinity Blade."

I looked at the tour guide and then back at the sword. I felt as if I've heard that name before. But where?

"The blade washed up to shore last week I think. We've recently put it on display just two days ago."

So it wasn't just a coincidence. There has to be a reason for all these images of the sword appearing in my dreams. Looking to my right, beyond the tour guide, I noticed another person staring attentively at another sword. That person was Sonia Strumm.

Suddenly, a sound was heard in the main entrance. This sound, however, was not that of a human. They were the sounds of gunshots.

Looking through the massive door that connected the main lobby of the museum and the room that we were in, I saw a man, armed with a pistol as he fired on multiple people in the lobby. The security guards were instantly dropped dead, a few more staff members killed as well. The man stood in the middle of the lobby. Looking around, he stared at the class of terrified students through the door, and walked towards us, a psychotic smile plastered on his face.

"What's wrong?"

The man said. The creepy smile remained on his face, clearly enjoying the fear being emitted from the students surrounding the room.

"Ahh! The bright young generation of tomorrow! Today, I'm going to teach you all a lesson!"

I cowered in fear. Was this really how my life was going to end? All of the students were visibly shaking. Phones were even taken out to record the madman's speech, but the man ignored it as if he was embracing the attention. Finally, as he looked around, he noticed Sonia sitting beside me.

"Oh my! If it isn't the pop star Sonia Strumm!"

His murderous eyes lit up and he walked towards Sonia and forcefully grabbed her… and started to beat her.

"I was once like you kids. I'm sure all of you want to make lots of money right? Find a good job and become famous?"

The entire class stood silent at his question. Everyone was too scared to even move a muscle.

"I used to be just like you guys. But this cruel country, this cruel world, took everything away from me!"

This guy was absolutely crazy. Any sort of sanity this man once had was certainly gone. And then he reached into his pocket and pulled out something else. It wasn't another gun, nor was it any sort of killing device. It was worse. What he pulled out was a symbol of fear that enveloped the entire Western Hemisphere since the invasion of Dark Phantom.

He held out a simple playing card that featured the King of Diamonds. He was a member of Dealer.

"Hmm… maybe after I kill everyone in this room, I'll be promoted to a higher rank!"

Suddenly, I heard a small noise behind me. I turned around and stared at the rusty sword, that appeared in my last couple of dreams. Was the sword calling to me? Is a sword, a melee weapon, really how I'm supposed to defeat a psychotic criminal with an armed pistol.

I grabbed the fire extinguisher behind me and smashed it onto the glass covering the stone sword. The glass broke in an instant and I held the sword in both hands staring directly at the criminal.

What a stupid decision I just made. Trying to fight a gun with a sword when we were a dozen feet apart. Nonetheless, I hid my fear and stood firmly.

"Oh? So one of you has the guts to fight? To save the rest of your pitiful selves? The lesson I came here for! There is no such thing as heroes."

With that, the man laughed, his gun pointed at me and shot me in my left shoulder.

I staggered back and cried at the pain. An immense burning sensation came from my left shoulder, which now had a gun wound and blood flowing out of it. I fell back onto the floor, my right arm now covering my left shoulder to stop the bleeding.

I stared at Sonia, who was visibly beaten by the crazed psychopath. She was crying and stared back at me as if she was apologizing. Her right hand reached out to me and I could only do the same. This blissful moment between Sonia and I didn't last long. Soon, the man pulled Sonia by the hair and tossed her aside.

It was Sonia's scream that pushed me to my breaking point.

A wave of sudden anger grew within me. This bitch… this son of a bitch had the audacity to kill, torture and then lecture about a cruel world? For a moment, I considered staying down, but I realized this man wasn't here to steal any of these artifacts. He was here to kill and he wanted to make sure the world knew about it. After he was done and was tired talking, he would surely kill everyone in the room and send the recording through social media.

I slowly stood back up, the Infinity Blade in my right hand. The pain in my left shoulder suddenly disappeared.

"You have no right to say anything, you sick bastard."

"You still have the energy to fight? I'll tell you what, after I'm done killing you and the rest of your friends in this room, I'll take this pretty little popstar and take good care of her."

He grinned as he licked his lips, implying something truly disgusting and horrendous.

"And maybe, I'll keep you alive as well so you can watch!"

No. I've had enough of him. An instinct started to control my body. I stood in a sword fighting stance, my left arm in front and my right hand, armed with the Infinity Blade, in the back. The blade, which looked as if it would break of decay at any second suddenly shimmered in blue light, just like it did in my dreams. But I didn't care about it anymore. All I cared about was the man in front of me. I wanted him dead.

Despite watching me stand back up, he didn't raise his gun to my face. He was still playing around, certain there was no way I could close the gap between us with just a sword.

I lunged and shot my right arm forward, sword aiming at the man.

* * *

Chapter 2 is done! Let me know what you guys think of the chapter! Again, the fanfiction is not going to be the same as the games or anime in any way as made evident by this chapter. Please review, follow and fav if you've enjoyed the fanfiction. I usually post one chapter every two weeks but the next chapter might take a little bit longer since I have finals coming up (the chapters will always be posted on a Saturday).


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3… Here we go!

Thank you StoryWriter2015 for reviewing once again! (only one review last chapter though :c )

So the last chapter was pretty dark for your typical Mega Man Starforce fanfiction. Most of the battle scene that takes place in this fanfiction will often end up somewhat bloody because the human body is made up of a lot of blood and it's honestly more realistic and more impactful, especially since this universe takes place in the real world which contains real-world problems, not a small town like Echo Ridge. Also, this chapter picks up right where the last one left off but in Sonia's POV.

Please review if you guys enjoyed the chapter or have any questions or comments! You guys really don't understand how much reviews mean for a new writer like me and it motivates me to keep on writing in general :).

* * *

(5 April 2019, New York City)

_Why, Geo? Why are you trying so hard to save a person you've just met the day before?_

I kept asking myself this as the brown-haired boy stood up once again, the so-called Infinity Blade in his right hand.

The way Geo grabbed the sword… could it be possible that he was also experienced the same dreams that I've been experiencing? If so, and if those swords really are the key to fending off the criminal, then what was I doing, defenseless on the floor while Geo was risking his life to save mine.

"You have no right to say anything… you sick bastard."

Stop it, Geo. Please… you're going to kill yourself.

"You still have the energy to fight? I was going to put a bullet through your head when this was all said and done but if you're so eager to die."

The crazed man laughed, looking at Geo's determination as foolishness. And for a moment, I couldn't help but think the same way. Surely there was no way Geo can close the gap between him and the crook with a sword, a dull and broken one at that.

But then I saw it. His blade started to flicker and glow, the same way that other blade did in my dreams. And for a moment, just a moment, I also saw Geo's eyes flicker blue, in a light similar to that of his sword.

"Geo…"

I watched as he began to move into a stance, then lunged at the criminal… and what I saw was truly a sight to behold.

As Geo began to lunge at the criminal, the shining blade, now completely covered in blue light, began to slowly buzz as though it was charging up. The criminal, now suddenly worried about Geo's sword, pulled up his gun attempting to finish Geo. But it was too late.

Geo thrusted his blade forward and in an instant, the blade expanded in a move so swift, so fast, it took my eyes a few seconds to comprehend the phenomenon before me. Following the blade was an ear-splitting howl, like lightning cutting through a dark, stormy night.

The light of the sword instantly pierced through the arm of the criminal. As he screamed in pain, he lunged back at Geo, attempting to punch him with his remaining arm. But Geo showed little to no emotion on his face. The Infinity Blade fell to the ground as he dropped the sword to punch the crook in the gut, so hard, he coughed up blood as well, along with his shoulder, which was still gushing out blood.

It was a bloody scene indeed, as blood leaked from both Geo's and the criminal's shoulder. Yet despite all that gore, the entire class, including myself, couldn't help but watch the entire scene with awe.

* * *

"Ugh…"

My eyes slowly fluttered open. As I began to regain consciousness, my eyes wandered around the room as I began to question where I was. It was already dark outside. Curtains, a hospital bed, there was no doubt in my mind I was in a hospital room, but why? Then I started to remember. The museum room, the criminal, the shining blade, though the last thing I remembered was running at the criminal with the sword. Everything after that was completely blank in my mind.

"Geo..?"

A familiar voice said to the right of me. It was Sonia. She stood up from her chair and walked over to me.

"Hey, Sonia."

"Thank god you're okay."

"Ugh, what happened?"

I asked as I began to rub my right hand against my eyes, still adjusting to the bright light of the hospital room. I also noticed the bandages wrapped around my left shoulder, most likely due to the gun wound I suffered from the fight with the criminal.

"You basically saved the entire class from that Dealer member using… this weird sword. As soon as you… did what you did, you fainted and were driven to this hospital. Thank you, Geo… for everything today… if it weren't for you… the guy might've killed me."

Sonia said as she smiled at me. But that smile soon turned into a frown as large amounts of liquid began to cover her eyes. She tried to hide it, blinking several times and wiping her tears on her sweater but the liquid continued to flow out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry… all of this is my fault. If it weren't for me, none of this would have happened."

"None of this is your fault, Sonia."

"Geo, that sword that you used to beat the criminal, how did you know it contained such power?"

I was hesitant about answering that question at first. After all, what was I supposed to say? That my odd dreams are the reason for risking my life for Sonia's? How seriously would anyone really take me if I told that to them?

But after I didn't respond right away, she held me tightly, holding both my arms with her hands and stared at me with those mesmerizing green eyes of hers.

"Geo, was it because you saw the sword in your dreams?"

Even after her finishing her question, I couldn't help but continue to stare at her stunning beauty.

"Umm… Geo?"

"Ack, sorry. I… did have some sort of vision of them in my dreams though I vaguely remember what they were. How do you know all this?"

She turned away but was clearly blushing from my stare just a few moments ago. My face also turned red when I realized I was staring at her for way too long. But she cleared her throat and acted as if that small moment never happened.

"I've also had something similar to that as well. When I was at the museum, I could feel the power that that blade had but I was too scared to do anything about it. And… you kind of ended up doing the dirty work for me."

"It's fine, Sonia. It was a spur of the moment decision anyways. I also happened to be near the swords in the first place."

"Still… I'm sorry."

She still cried nonetheless. As she pulled me into a crying hug, I couldn't help but sit quietly and embrace her. I clasped her hands with mine and we sat in silence for most of the night.

* * *

(6 April 2019, New York City)

"Honestly, I don't remember much, Detective. All I moments that I remember from the incident you already know about from the other students."

"I see. The blade disappeared suddenly after you fainted. Do you have any idea about the sword's whereabouts by any chance?"

Detective Bob Copper asked me. Before I could leave the hospital, the NYPD forced me to answer their questions through interrogation. It was a long, tedious process as the detective kept asking me questions I had no answer to, but eventually, the police and Copper let me go.

"Again, Detective, I am just as clueless as you are. Besides, if I knew something secret about the sword that no one else knew about, I wouldn't have this cast on right now with a bullet wound on my left shoulder."

The detective reluctantly gave in and sighed.

"Alright then, I guess you're free to go. Don't go around getting into fights in school, kid. You may have pulled off a miracle, but you're also one arm down now."

The detective cracked a smile from his own joke and left me alone in the hospital room. Relieved that the interrogation was over, I walked out into the lobby of the hospital where Mom was waiting.

"Oh my god, Geo! How are you feeling?!"

"I feel a lot better Mom. The doctor says the wound isn't too bad. The cast could be on for quite a while though and I shouldn't move my left shoulder at any cost."

"Aww, you poor thing! When we get home, I'm going to cook all of your favorites: chicken curry, beef stew, pizza!"

"Geez, that sounds like a bit too much, Mom."

She only laughed at my remark as we began to head home.

* * *

Vista Point.

A beautiful place to lie down and feel the New York breeze after a hectic day... and the last couple of days were definitely hectic, to say the least. It's extremely rare to find a place in the city where peace and quiet prevails but Vista Point was both a beautiful and a quiet park.

I plopped down on the grassy area of the park and gazed at the stars. Stargazing was always something I did with Dad and something I've done even more after his disappearance.

As my eyes wandered across the sky, I noticed something flicker. Was it a shooting star? Shooting stars usually symbolized good luck and a wish being granted. Although I'm certainly not superstitious, I decided to go along with its symbolism and closed my eyes and silently wished for one thing.

_I wish that I could have someone, something, anything, who knows for a fact that Dad is alive to come and tell me so. _

As I opened my eyes to the world once again, I felt relieved and began to smile at the shooting star that made me feel better about my missing father for just a moment. However, the longer I stared at that bright star in the sky, the shinier it became.

I began to avert my eyes away from the star, but its light only grew. There was a sharp crackling sound in the sky and I began to realize that the "shooting star" was going to crash on top of me.

In the split seconds of time that I had to react, I tried to shield myself from the meteor as it came closer and closer and closer.

For the second time in two days, I thought I was going to die.

But suddenly, a familiar object began to form in my right hand. It was slightly transparent, yet its form, its weight was clearly visible. It was the Infinity Blade again. But how? After the events that took place in the museum, the Infinity Blade was nowhere to be found, and yet for some reason, for the second time in less than 48 hours, it found itself held by my right hand.

Wielding the Infinity Blade again, my memories of the museum incident started to flood back to me. From Sonia's cry of despair, to the criminal's arm being completely pierced, to the bloody punch in the gut. It all came back to me like a wave over my consciousness.

I instinctively held the Infinity Blade up in the air again to protect myself from the incoming meteor. However, unlike the last time I held this Divine Weapon, there was no fear of death, not a single sensation of fear coursing through my body, and when the blade started to glow blue once again, I simply smiled.

* * *

I should probably start making these chapters a bit more consistent lengthwise because some chapters are a lot longer than others, etc. Anyways, if you enjoyed the chapter please make sure to follow, fav, and review the fanfiction! It took a bit longer for this chapter to be posted but the next one should be posted on time.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4… Here we go!

Alright so here's the problem. I completely forgot that I'm going to be on vacation by the time next saturday hits which means not only can't I post the new chapter next week, but I can't work on the fanfiction in general while I'm on vacation. So I've decided to post the chapter today because it was technically supposed to be released today if I followed the two week saturday upload schedule but it took three weeks for the last chapter to be released. Again, I'm not going to work on the fanfiction during my vacation so it may take three weeks for chapter five to be released. I might be able to pull off two weeks but I don't want to push and rush a chapter just to fit an upload schedule. Also, with this chapter being released today, at least the wait will be three weeks rather than a month.

Once again, thank you StoryWriter2015 and pworld12 for reviewing! You guys are one of the main reasons I continue to write and work on the fanfiction and I appreciate the support.

If you guys enjoyed the chapter please be sure to review! Even a little "good job" comment goes an extremely long way!

Also this chapter is mainly Geo's POV but we also have the POV of a criminal which you'll understand why when you read the chapter.

* * *

(6 April 2019, New York City)

_What is the world is this thing? _

I thought to myself as I stared at the mysterious meteor which just crashed beside me. I was able to defend myself from the blast using the Infinity Blade but now, looking at the meteor with a closer view, I found that the object wasn't anything like a meteorite at all.

For starters, the meteorite was clearly man-made and not a rock from outer space. The object could only be described as... a small spaceship? It looked like an evacuation pod that you'd see in a space movie of some sorts.

As my mind wandered through the possibilities of what this could be, it tripped on another, more important possibility of what could be inside. Could it be another FMian like Dark Phantom? What about another alien species that might want to take over this world. Or maybe…

Dad… What if Dad was in that spaceship and he finally returned from Planet FM. But there was no way a tiny spaceship like that could fit Dad and the other crewmembers of the Peace Project. What if the other members didn't make it? And what if Dad was one of those members?

All of these questions I kept asking myself could be answered if I opened the space pod.

Hesitantly, I walked up to what seemed to be the door inside the pod. The Infinity Blade was visible again and I held it with a caution of what could be inside the pod. Even with the Infinity Blade, I was in no position to fight, not with my left arm still being in a cast. But before I could even make a move on the door, it automatically opened, revealing a blue FMian inside.

Despite being armed with the Infinity Blade, I stood in shock and fear, staring at the electromagnetic creature. His species… killed hundreds of people in the city last year and now he was surely here to cause even more havoc.

But in my hands, I held the very weapon that could kill him. Surely, the Infinity Blade was powerful enough to kill the FMian.

But as I moved closer, in an attempt to kill him, I noticed the FMian made no attempts to stop me. Was the FMian perhaps sleeping? Or maybe he was injured and unconscious, either from the crash or his experience in space or both. My mind was conflicted on what I should do.

Did I have it in me? The will, the drive to kill anyone when they are as harmless as a duck? After all, this FMian probably needed my help in order to survive. After a slight hesitation, I gripped the hilt of the Infinity Blade once again. Six months ago… Dad left for Planet FM. Four months ago… Dad disappeared in outer space. And now… an FMian crashes on Earth, with no sign of Dad anywhere. But as I raised my sword to execute the dying FMian, his eyes fluttered open as he tried to say one word, his voice stuttering but eventually being able to say it.

"K-Kelvin…"

After hearing the FMian say my Dad's name, I stopped the blade midair and my mind once again wandered amidst a million questions.

"H-how do you know that name?"

I asked the FMian. But before he could respond, sirens were being blared in the distance.

Shit. I forgot that the blast would attract a lot of attention as well. If the police came here and saw the FMian, they would not hesitate to kill him. I needed to get the both of us out of here.

"Uhh, hey FMian, do you mind getting up and getting the hell out of here before people come and kill you?"

He held his hand up and hesitantly, I lowered the Infinity Blade to the floor to pick up the FMian. But as soon as I grabbed his hand in an attempt to lift him up, he slowly but surely disappeared.

_Thanks for helping me out, kid._

A voice said in my head. I instantly jumped and picked up the Infinity Blade from the floor.

"What the hell? Where are you?"

_Relax, kid. I'm not going to kill you or anything. I'm just resting inside your body._

"But how? What in the world is going on here?"

_I'll explain more once we get somewhere safe. I sense… danger approaching._

"What kind of danger?"

_The type that you had like two seconds ago when you tried to kill me. Come on, kid! Let's get out of here!_

The Infinity Blade disappeared, this time by my control as I inwardly sighed and headed out of Vista Point to go home.

* * *

"Hey, Mom! I'm home!"

I shouted loudly as I entered the living room of my house. As expected, Mom was in the dining room, reading another magazine of Cook's Illustrated, probably preparing for what we were going to eat for dinner tomorrow. The TV was also on, featuring a breaking news report of a robbery that had just happened in downtown Manhattan.

"Welcome home, Geo! Are you still hungry or anything? I can fix you up another plate of chicken curry if you would like!"

"Thanks, Mom, but I'm actually pretty tired. I think I'm going to head to bed early tonight."

"Hey, Geo. Be careful when it's dark outside, ok?"

"I'll be fine, Mom."

"Did you see the news? There's been a robbery again downtown. The Taurus Fire was there but did you see how badly the two Dealer members were injured?"

"How bad were the injuries?"

"They're almost dead. One of them won't stop fidgeting, like he's crazy or something. I don't know whether if it's because they crashed their car or if it was Taurus Fire's doing."

"I mean, but they're Dealer members. They deserve that kind of treatment."

"But the way that Taurus Fire person has handled these situations… I would understand if someone's life was in danger but it was just a simple robbery."

"I suppose so. But don't worry, Mom. I'll be fine."

But Mom continued to stare at the TV, which showed the brutal faces of the badly beaten criminals.

"My goodness! I don't know… maybe you should carry a small knife or something when you go out at night or something."

_Heh, or maybe like a big ass sword._

"Shut up."

I accidentally said aloud to Mom despite my comment being targeted to the mysterious FMian.

"Uhh! I mean sure! That would certainly help me! Sorry, Mom! There's like this stupid voice in my head I can't get out."

Thankfully, Mom didn't think too much about what I had just said and sighed.

"Maybe you hit your head when you fainted in the museum or something. Do you have a headache?"

"Yeah, a bit. I think I should just get some sleep. Good night, Mom!"

I headed to my bedroom and plopped on top of my bed.

"Ok, I'll ask again. What in the world is going on?"

_First off, you don't have to speak so loudly. We can speak to each other telepathically._

_Ok… so this is weird._

_Second, based on what Kelvin said on Plane-_

_You mentioned Dad's name again. How do you know him?_

_Kid! Let me finish!_

But I couldn't let him finish. After all, I couldn't care less about what this FMian wanted unless it had something to do with Dad.

_How do I know you're not here to terrorize this planet?_

_Wait what? Why would I do such a thing? Are all humans this ignorant or is it just you?_

_Dark Phantom? Fusing with a human to obtain immense power to almost destroy a city? There's no way an FMian like you aren't aware of that._

_Hmm… you know… I think your dad said something about that but I honestly never listened to him when he went on his classic stories about Earth. I guess I should've cuz here I am now._

This FMian was completely clueless. Is it possible that they are other FMians like him as well? FMians who know nothing about Dark Phantom's invasion of Earth? The way he talked about Dad as if they were close friends, was it possible that Dad is still alive on Planet FM and that this FMian was actually sent as an ambassador of sorts to Earth?

_You know what, Kid? I'm actually really tired so let's talk about this tomorrow, ok?_

_Uhh, ok._

I couldn't help but let out a long sigh as I closed my eyes to sleep.

_What in the world did I just get myself into?_

_I can still hear you, Kid._

_Ack._

* * *

(7 April 2019, New York City)

_His name is Kakos. Apparently, he's this bitch that likes to go to other planets and commit genocide on the population. He's a tyrant, wipes out species that are technologically advanced so he maintains his power. _

_What about Earth? Is he going to come here and wipe out the planet as well?_

_Probably not in your lifetime, no. Though this planet and you humans are more far along technologically than I had previously thought._

After a brief silence, he spoke again.

_Everyone I knew on Planet FM… they could be alive, but they could very well be dead. Your father… Kelvin… I honestly don't even know._

I sat in silence with the FMian and I couldn't help but feel tremendous guilt and sympathy. Here I was, a kid who had maybe lost his father for 4 months and I had the audacity to attempt to kill this alien, who had lost everything in a matter of minutes. His home, his family, everyone he once knew was basically dead.

"I'm sorry…"

I said aloud, despite our ability to communicate telepathically.

"I'm sure it must've been hard for you."

"Hard? Of course not! I'm the champion of a great race. As if something like that would affect me!"

The FMian said aloud confidently. But it was obvious that he hiding an overwhelming amount of guilt and pain.

"I mean but everyone you knew…I probably would have cried in a situation like that."

"A warrior like me does NOT cry. How dare you accuse me of such a thing."

"I didn't accuse you of anything."

Realizing that he had just been caught in a trap, he sighed, materialized beside me and patted me on the back.

"You're a good kid. You really do remind me of Kelvin."

I stared at the blue FMian as he looked down to the floor and then back up to the sky.

"Well, we can't be sitting around moping all day! What plans do you have on a beautiful Sunday like this?"

"Actually, I was going to meet some of my friends at the mall later to celebrate my leave from the hospita-"

"I know! Let's do some EM fusion!"

"Wait what? I don't think that's a goo-"

"It would be perfect! You have the Infinity Blade now right? It would be just like how I fused with Kelvin!"

"I'm not really intereste-"

"I agree! Maybe we can grow stronger and beat the shit out of Kakos together!"

"But-"

The FMian didn't listen to me. In a matter of seconds, blue armor started to materialize throughout my body. It was the blue armor that was present in my dreams. Most noticeably, the cast surrounding my left arm began to disappear and along with it, the pain I had when trying to move my left arm also disappeared. As the blue armor and a chest piece, representing my Dad's pendant began to form, along with a helmet and a red visor to cover my face, the image of that titan from my dreams began to pop up in my head.

Was that Titan the Kakos that this FMian kept mentioning? If that's the case then was I bound to fight him eventually, even though the FMian stated that he would never invade such a place as Earth in my lifetime?

Trying to forget about Kakos and the terrible things he has committed, I began to examine my new form. And I couldn't help but feel impressed.

"This… actually isn't half bad."

"Isn't half bad? You should appreciate the fact that the greatest FMian in existence is allowing you to fuse with him."

"So how does this work exactly?"

"To be honest, I'm still fairly new at this myself. But I'll teach you… Geo."

My eyes widened as I turned to the FMian who had just said my name without needing an introduction.

"Even if I wanted to, I could never forget that name. Kelvin mentioned you in his stories so many times it kinda hurts my brain."

"And you? What's your name?"

"Omega-Xis. Though most people call me Mega."

* * *

(6 April 2019, New York City)

"Heh, HAHAHAHA."

"Ken, can you please shut the fuck up for one second?"

"Come on, Jared. WE JUST ROBBED A BANK. We are basically set for life now."

I suppose he was right. After pulling a stunt like that, there was no way boss wouldn't promote me to a higher rank. To become a higher ranked Dealer member… having more power… something I've always wanted to become.

"Maybe we can get access to those new weapons if we give them the money."

"Naw, man! I'm keeping my share for myself. Not giving it to any punk in Dealer."

"You mean the organization that supplied us with these guns? You do realize they want some sort of payment back. They're not giving this shit for free."

"Ehh, it's not like they're gonna come looking for me right away. Maybe I'll move to a different country so they can't chase me."

"Bitch, Dealer is an international terrorist organization. They don't give a damn that you moved to a different country."

As I turned my head to face the road in front of us, I spotted a peculiar object in front of me.

"Hey, Ken. Is that a person?"

He didn't respond back but instead started to shake in fear. As to why I had no idea, we could just run over this man if he stood there. Ken was always a crazy bitch. I assumed he was just being regular old Ken.

"Jeez, get your act together, Ken."

I said as I continued to drive straight. If this bitch was gonna move out of the road, I'm gonna make sure he dies. I stomped on the gas pedal and drove full speed towards the person. But as we got closer, I noticed that it wasn't a man at all. It was a monster, which could only be described as a metal minotaur. What in the fuck…?

"JARED GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!"

But it was too late. The car crashed directly into the minotaur. I felt the car flip in the air and crash on the ground once again.

"Damn it, Ken! Why didn't you say something sooner!"

"It's too late. It's over, Jared."

I turned to Ken once again and saw that he was in an even worse condition than before. Besides the fact that we were bleeding due to the crash, he was fidgeting and shaking crazily.

"Damn it, Ken, you psychotic bitch."

"He's real. I told you he's real."

"What? Who's real?"

"The people outside this city say he's a myth, but no, he's real. A man in a bull suit, who stops crime at night in New York City."

As dumbass Ken went on a tantrum, I stared at the minotaur that came closer and I couldn't help but shake just like Ken did.

Ken was right. He was a red-orange metal bull, which was clearly a suit made to fit a man inside. His gleaming eyes struck fear so deep into my soul, I wanted to cry. Now I understood. Now I understood why New York City had such few crimes numbers compared to the other major cities across the world.

The bull's metallic hands punched a hole through the glass and pulled Ken out of the car. Accepting his fate as a dead man, Ken screamed two words, and those two words would haunt me for the rest of my insignificant life.

"Taurus Fire."

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 4! Again, be sure to follow, fav, and review the fanfiction if you enjoyed the chapter! See you guys when chapter 5 hits!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5… Here we go!

Thank you StoryWriter2015, pworld12, and dtill359 for reviewing! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted. For some odd reason, my AP teachers decided to give summer homework towards the end of July rather than at the beginning of the summer break. A big delay like this should not happen again.

I've also decided to add whose POV we are reading at the beginning of each scene (if there is a change) just like I do for the setting. It's just to clarify who is talking which pworld12 has suggested so thank you for that!

* * *

(Kakos POV)(29 March 2019, somewhere in Outerspace…)

"Kakos…"

The green FMian said as he entered my throne room. He looked at me with a face filled with hatred, extreme anger, and revenge. It was a face that I was used to seeing over my thousands of years of life. A face that showed me naivety, and ungratefulness. Of course, he was brought to the room by a couple of armed guards, who stuck to his handcuffs like glue.

"You son of a bitch. You rat bastard. Your reign will fall eventually. And I swear, when you do fall, I will laugh at your face, if not when I'm alive then with my dead corpse."

I nodded, used to the insults the FM King has given me. After thousands of years of keeping peace within the universe, I've grown tired of leaders of ungrateful races who foolishly confuse my peace for conquest.

"Cepheus. That is your name. Am I correct?"

"King Cepheus."

"I can tell you're an honorable leader, King Cepheus. Don't blame yourself for being unable to prevent the inevitable."

"You… have the audacity to take EVERYTHING away from me, my planet, my people, my family, my home and now you're trying to comfort me for the actions that YOU have committed."

Foolish. As expected from a king of a planet. He can never understand the bigger picture. He can never understand true peace. Following his fit of rage, came a sudden cloud of sadness as tears began to flow from his face.

"I've failed everyone. Why, Kakos? Why don't you just kill me?"

After hearing his request of death, I sighed and stood from my throne and walked over to the grieving FMian.

"Because, my naive FMian, the war is over. Planet FM is gone. Its people won't be a threat to the balance of the universe. There is no need for such an unnecessary death when no war is being waged."

"Because your empire is growing even stronger. Because your reign of terror is immortal."

"My empire? My reign of terror? If what you're saying is true, then how come planets don't wave a flag or symbol representing my rule? How come most planets don't even know about my existence?"

The green FMian stood in silence, knowing what I had just said was very true.

"War is inevitable, my naive FMian. The only difference is the scale, the severity of war."

"What do you know about war besides the devastating amount of lives it reaps? The millions of lives that YOU have reaped."

The naive FMian dared to ask me. A man who is incapable of grasping a simple truth is someone who is not worthy of a king's throne.

"My naive FMian, have you ever heard of the War of Trillions?"

As expected, his head perked up at the name of the war.

"It is a myth, told by my ancestors from generations ago. Are you basing your knowledge of war on a legend?"

"So you have heard of it. The war used to be called 'The War to End All Wars', though that term has been thrown around all the time. Except this war was greater than all such wars named that. It was a war of chaos, a war that brought about endless amounts of deaths."

"And so I assume the war was real then? And that you won the war?"

"No. There are no winners of such a war, a war that resulted in trillions dead, hundreds of planets scattered throughout the universe at conflict with each other. Once again, my naive FMian, you are wrong. There are only the dead and the survivors."

"And that is your excuse for murdering thousands of my people?"

"A small price to pay. Because of the thousands of FMians who sacrificed themselves, a war such as 'The War of Trillions' hasn't occurred in millennia. The universe can't be trusted to keep itself together. If there were hundreds of planets that existed like Planet FM, that were as advanced as the FMian species, the universe would descend into chaos, just like it did millennia ago."

Even after explaining the truth to the FMian, his face continued to be filled with rage and sadness.

"You don't know that. You don't know that a war like that would happen again."

"I am the only one who knows that. As one of the last two survivors of the war, I am also the only one who knows the true purpose of war."

"One of the last two-?"

"Lord Kakos, we found where the FM Champion is hiding."

A guard said as he entered the room. After speaking, the guard instantly kneeled before me, a sign of respect, but also a sign of fear.

"Why? Planet FM has been destroyed. The FMians don't concern us any longer."

"You might take an interest in the place he is hiding in: Planet Earth."

Earth. The same planet that killed Phantom just a year earlier. Phantom was always a tricky person to deal with. After all, Phantom was a criminal on Planet FM before he ever joined my army. However, with no trace of Phantom anywhere during the invasion of Planet FM, the appearance of humans on Planet FM confirmed his demise.

"Earth is a primitive planet. I don't have any interest in destroying the planet in the foreseeable future."

"My lord, may I remind you that Earth is the same planet that killed General Phantom?"

"Phantom was a fool. Killed by his own arrogance and greed for power. He may be strong but he was foolish to think he could conquer an entire planet by himself."

"With all due respect, Lord Kakos, I don't believe you're taking Phantom's death as seriously as most."

"Is that so?"

"I didn't mean that with any disrespect, sir! I swear I-"

"Send Andromeda to Earth then."

"Andromeda?! But after the invasion of Planet FM, Andromeda's power supply is only at 50% at most!"

"We can always rebuild if something goes wrong. New technology tosses old ones aside. Andromeda might be suffering the same fate here. If, of course, it is destroyed by humans."

"Such a primitive species has no chance against Andromeda at any such power."

With that, the guard stood back up, bowed, and left the throne room. The FMian King, who listened to the entire conversation, stared at the ground. His face was so emotionless it appeared as if he was dead.

"Planet FM is gone. Its people won't be a threat to the balance of the universe. If this is the case, then why don't you let me go from these chains and let me live my life elsewhere."

"You more than I know how influential a king can be his subjects. If word got out that the King of Planet FM was not only in my presence but managed to escape, it would cause a massive coalition of planets throughout the universe, a coalition that I wouldn't be so eager to put down."

"Then what about the other five FMians aboard this spaceship of yours?"

The FM King finally made a valid point. The other FMians on board were certainly high ranking individuals within FMian society, but if only one were to leave, only one, it would mean absolutely nothing at any of the planets of the universe.

"You aren't in any position to make any demands, my naive FMian. But I can feel your pain. It's a pain felt from the loss of loved ones, isn't it? A pain that has haunted me for thousands of years since that war. That is why, my naive FMian, I am making sure a war like that will never happen again, that this pain that the two of us share will happen to as few people as possible."

"How dare you compare a king like me to a crazed tyrant like you."

I couldn't help but chuckle at the FM king's foolish statement. Even after staring at the truth, the foolish king still refuses to accept it. However, as an act of mercy, I decided to grant the FM King his wish. I held a finger up in the air as I granted his request.

"One. One FMian is allowed to leave here on a pod and live life elsewhere in this enormous universe of ours."

"Then release the FMian known as Lyra."

* * *

(Geo's POV)(7 April 2019, New York City)

"Unbelievable…"

Despite being fused with Mega for well over ten minutes, I continued to stare at my new form in awe. The red visor that covered part of my face was a device reminiscent of the technology I've only seen in comic book movies. The visor itself was filled with data and information, not only having access to social media, the internet, etc. but also data that relates to my own personal health and the EM fusion system such as the current integrity of the armor.

"What else can I do while being fused like this?"

"Well besides enhanced strength, speed, and flight, you can materialize objects, basically out of thin air."

"Materialize objects?"

"Yep."

"How do I do that?"

"Don't ask me, kid. I work as the control center for this fused form. All the materializing and attacking was your father's work, not mine."

"So much for teaching me."

I muttered sarcastically. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and envisioned the first weapon that popped up in my mind. As I began to exhale out, the palm of my right hand closed as I felt an object that so familiar to me yet still so foreign at the same time. I opened my eyes as I saw the Infinity Blade once again, shining as bright as ever.

"Uhh ok. Now try materializing literally anything else. You realize you can summon that sword without being fused with me."

"Hey, I'm trying my best."

I sighed as I lowered the blade to the ground. Closing my eyes once again, I tried to envision a weapon that wasn't the Infinity Blade as a small yet dangerous object began to form. I grasped the small weapon tightly with my hand. To an ordinary person, this weapon, this pistol, would be just a regular gun. But to me, to the people who have witnessed the terror of the Dealer gang, to the people who have witnessed this gun firsthand during the Murian Museum trip, this pistol only represented fear.

"Hey kid, are you ok?"

Mega asked. As my mind wandered back to Earth, I noticed that I had already destroyed the very pistol I had just materialized seconds ago without even realizing it.

"Yea, I'm fine. But if we can just use the Infinity Blade, what's the point of materializing regular weapons."

"If I were you, I would only use that Blade in the direst of situations. I've only known Kelvin for a few months but there are times where that blade, as powerful as it is, has put tremendous strains on his body. I'm assuming you've only wielded this sword for a few days."

"Strains? I've summoned this sword quite a few times but I haven't felt weird or anything yet."

"What I'm trying to say, kiddo, is that the Infinity Blade doesn't need to be used on lowly criminals. Especially when you and I don't even know the true extent of that sword's capabilities, there's no point in hurting ourselves in the process of kicking butt using EM Fusion."

"Wait a minute, who says I'm agreeing to going around and fighting people using this?"

"Relax, I'm only making you beat up criminals."

"That doesn't mean anything. I don't think I'm ready to take this big of a step-"

"Hey kid, you know you're getting on my nerves, right? Stop complaining and let's go."

"Ack, fine."

* * *

In a matter of days, the world I once knew was completely flipped upside down. Even just a few days ago, when I had first learned of the Infinity Blade and its power, my mind was completely blown as it opened my eyes to the possibilities of what science and what the world could achieve. If shock was the word used to describe how I felt when I first held the Infinity Blade, completely flabbergasted was the word used to describe how I felt now as I looked down to the city… from the sky.

"Well?! How do you like flying, kiddo!"

"Feels kind of weird. And I feel kind of scared."

"Don't wuss out of me now, kid."

"Mega, do me a favor and scan the area for any criminal activity."

Sure enough, a picture of a bank appeared on my visor and with it, a line appeared, probably to show the direction of where the bank and the crime were located.

"Unbelievable…"

"Kid, you've been saying unbelievable for like the past 20 minutes. When are you going to believe it."

"Haha."

I muttered to him sarcastically. As if It was something particularly easy to believe. It's not every day you meet an alien, invite him over to your house, and become flying buddies with him the following day. Even as I tried to layout the gameplay of stopping this bank robbery, I constantly questioned what powers this form really had, what powers it did not.

"So let's just say that those criminals are armed with assault rifles. How are we supposed to-"

"This body armor can do a lot more than just deflecting bullets. You can bet your life on that."

"Funny you should say that…"

"You ain't gonna die, kid. Trust me."

Here I was, hundreds of feet in the air, fused with a random FMian, an FMian that I should trust with my life despite almost killing him the day before.

It wasn't too long before we arrived at the scene. It wasn't just a bank robbery. It was a hostage crisis as well, with an armed gunman holding a woman at her throat, another holding the enormous sum of cash they stole from the bank. In front of them were three police cars, multiple officers and further behind, a huge crowd recording the entire scene in front of them.

There was a brief pause the second I landed. It couldn't have been more than half a second but it felt like hours as everyone, from the robbers, the police officers, to the crowd, stared at me in utter shock.

Using my stunning entrance to my advantage, I quickly dashed toward the gunman holding the hostage with such speed, it caught the gunman completely off guard as I tackled him to the ground. The now unarmed robber stared at me once again, this time not in a state of shock, but rather a state of fear. I couldn't necessarily blame him for it. It seemed like every minute I was in this form, something unbelievable happened that would leave me stunned.

My train of thought was interrupted by the sound of gunshots, coming from the last gunman behind me, as he tried so desperately to spray the metallic bullet on my back in an attempt to kill me. The bullets, however, were completely ineffective.

_Guess you were right, Mega._

_See, kid? I told ya it wouldn't do anything. I've done this many, many times with your father._

_Well, you've never done this with me before. How was I supposed to know?_

_I'm the FM Champion, the mightiest FMian in the entire universe. You need to trust me more often, kid. I know what I'm doing._

_That doesn't really mean anything. How was I supposed to know about this and your title or whatever-?_

"T-thank you so much for saving me!."

I turned around and saw the hostage I had just saved and my eyes widened in shock. From afar, before I had reached the bank, all of the faces of the police, the gunmen, and the hostage were visible but blurry. But looking at the hostage face to face… blonde curly hair, wearing school attire.

"Uhh, W-who exactly are you?"

Luna asked. I couldn't help but panic as my eyes wandered aimlessly around my visor as I tried to come up with some fake name. As I looked around for a name to fake, I noticed that the two robbers were already being detained by the police. The police must've jumped on the second robber when he was attempting to kill me. I guess time really flies by when you are having an argument with an alien refugee. But a name… a name for this EM fused form of mine.

_What the hell is the matter with you, kid? Why are you panicking all of a sudden?_

Mega. Ahh, screw it.

"MegaMan."

* * *

And that will wrap up Chapter 5! Thank you guys so much for reading and sticking with me, especially after I completely messed up the schedule and posted this chapter three goddamn weeks late.

If you guys enjoyed the chapter please consider reviewing, following, or faving the fanfiction as it really would mean a lot to me! I seriously doubt there will be a big delay on Chapter 6 like there was for this chapter you can expect Chapter 6 to come out two weeks from now!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6… Here we go!

Thank you StoryWriter2015 and pworld12 for reviewing! So this chapter is going to be all Geo, which as we delve deeper into the story, chapters like these will be less likely.

Please review if you guys enjoy the chapter! It means a lot to me and motivates me to keep writing. Knowing that someone out there is taking the time to read what you write and enjoys it is one of the greatest feelings as a writer in my opinion.

Also, I'm posting this chapter fairly early because I'm going to be pretty busy for the next couple of weeks. It should take a maximum of 3 weeks to upload the next chapter. I promise it won't be almost two months like chapter 5.

* * *

"We have breaking news just in, a bank robbery that occurred in downtown Manhattan just minutes ago was miraculously stopped by a mysterious person who can only be described as a blue flying teenager. We have reports that the blue teenager called himself "Mega Man" and more reports are coming out that this person is an FMian. No one was harmed in the robbery and it is confirmed that the crime was once again caused by the terrorist organization known as Dealer. But this incident brings up a greater question of what in the world an FMian is and whether that blue teenager is a friend or a foe. Joining me on the desk right now is Steve Garrett, our expert xenologist who has been studying extraterrestrial beings since the incident that happened a year ago. Thank you for joining me here today, Steve. Can you explain who exactly are the FMians so the people who are unfamiliar with the term?"

"Yes, so the term FMian is fairly foreign to the people who do not reside in New York. However, I'm sure most people have at least heard of the FMian Invasion that occurred last year in the city. Essentially, an alien named Dark Phantom invaded the city of New York and claimed himself to be an FMian which is where the term originated from. Dark Phantom was ultimately defeated by the Taurus Fire vigilante but the problem now is who exactly is this teenager that just appeared in downtown Manhattan. Whether the mysterious teenager himself is an FMian or not has not been officially confirmed yet but even with confirmation, we cannot determine whether or not he is a friend or foe."

"And why is that? Why can't we assume this person, whoever he is, will either protect or harm this beautiful green planet that we live in?"

"Most people's initial reaction would, of course, be to panic, especially those people living in New York City. However, my advice would be to not worry just yet. What this incident downtown signifies is that whoever that teenager, alien, "MegaMan", whatever you want to call him is, he has no intention of harming anyone. Now, if you can recall, the Peace Project incident six months ago, where the American government sent those twelve brave men into space to Planet FM, that plays a major factor in this debate as well. Confirmation that the "MegaMan" is actually an FMian is confirmation that the Peace spaceship made it to Planet FM and confirmation that we have officially made contact with an alien species, hopefully, a peaceful one."

* * *

(Geo's POV)(7 April 2019, New York City)

"And that's all the time we have for this breaking news report and analysis-"

I sighed as I turned off the television. I didn't think this through. The news of "MegaMan" was everywhere, from the local news that only covered neighborhood activities to national news channels. Why did I even do this in the first place?

"See? Look you're famous now, kid! You know, it doesn't hurt to say thank you to me every now and then."

Now I remember. It was alien peer pressure.

"Ugh, the news is everywhere, Mega. It's honestly too much attention for one person to handle."

"I don't understand the problem here."

"The problem is I'm being compared to the greatest villain this city has ever seen. You do realize Dark Phantom killed hundreds of people last year, right?"

"So? Are you just gonna mope here all day then?"

"Damn it! I was supposed to meet Sonia and the others at the mall!"

I completely forgot about the meetup, not to mention my left arm was completely fine due to the EM fusion with Mega. How am I supposed to explain that to not only my friends but my mom as well?

"Mega, before we fused earlier today, I couldn't even move my left arm. And now, I can move it as if my shoulder was never broken to begin with. What's up with that?"

"Hmm… I told you this before, kid. Even I'm fairly new to how EM fusion works, but I know what you're talking about. This has happened when I fused with Kelvin several times. I think Cepheus told me that small injuries heal instantly when you fuse? Or at the very least, small injuries that were taken before being fused."

"And so a gun wound would be considered a small injury?"

"A gun wound wouldn't affect you while fused, so I'm assuming that's why it healed."

The science of that theory was non-existent. But then again, everything I've seen and experienced these past couple of days has been non-scientific.

"Hmm… maybe I'll just fake the injury. We could just fuse and materialize a cast."

"You're going to fake an injury for how long?"

"Two weeks. It's not like I can just tell them 'It magically healed because I befriended an alien.'"

"Fair enough. But seems like a lot of work, if you ask me."

"Work that I have to do because of you. I never wanted to do the EM fusion, at least not until-"

My phone rang and I picked it up, hopeful it was either Sonia or Zack who called. Instead, it was Luna's number on my phone screen, and my hopefulness turned into disappointment.

"Hello-"

"WHERE IN THE WORLD ARE YOU GEO?"

_Who the hell is that, kid?_

_Luna. She's a classmate of mine. The person we saved earlier._

"Sorry, Luna. There's… uhh… lots of traffic."

"You're TWO HOURS late. You haven't replied to any of our texts or calls. We were starting to worry about you. We were heading to your house to see if something happened."

"It's not like there's service on the subway…"

"Whatever. We can always meet up again next weekend. DON'T BE LATE NEXT TIME."

With that, Luna hung up the phone, giving me no time to respond at all. For someone who was just saved from death, she was rather ungrateful, whether she knew it or not. And knowing Luna, she would probably brag about meeting "MegaMan" tomorrow at school. She would let the world know that she was the first person to meet the man himself, which was quite awkward since the "MegaMan" is me.

"Well, I kind of ditched my friends, for you."

"Good. I'm more important anyways."

"Jeez, Mega. You are full of yourself."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"All jokes aside, Mega, I feel bad for ditching them. I need to take them out to someplace special next weekend."

"Are you asking me for suggestions? How the hell am I supposed to know what you humans do for a living?"

A place that I could take them where they would be absolutely amazed… and also a place that could shut Mega up for a while… there was only one place in the city that could do both.

* * *

(Geo's POV)(13 April 2019, New York City)

"No freaking way!"

Zack exclaimed as he looked up at the massive facility that was AMAKEN Labs. It was a dream of his to perhaps work at the laboratory one day, a laboratory where the possibilities of what science could achieve were limitless. Luna was also shocked by invitation to AMAKEN Labs but not for the same reason. It wasn't too often a person was allowed access to one of the most prestigious science labs in the nation. In a way, I was kinda selfish for not inviting them to see the labs sooner but better late than never.

"About last week, Geo. Since I'm such a gracious person, I'll forgive you for ditching us."

Luna said as she patted me on the shoulder and walked to the laboratory along with Zack. She didn't even look at me when she talked as she continued to stare at the mesmerizing laboratory in front of her.

"Well, those two sure are happy."

I said to Sonia who was right next to me. She turned to me and smiled.

"I don't blame them. This is, after all, the AMAKEN Labs."

For just a moment, Sonia's eyes widened as she stared at me but she shook her head a second later as if she was denying a thought that came through her mind.

"Is something wrong?"

"No! Nothing's wrong! Come on, Geo!"

She giggled as she grabbed my hand and pulled me toward the museum to catch up to Luna and Zack.

_Hmm… that Sonia person reminds me of someone._

_Something was on her mind when she stared at me…_

_Yeah… something…_

Mega said. Now there was something on his mind that I didn't quite understand either but I decided not to press the matter any further. We walked into the lobby, along with Luna and Zack and saw a familiar face.

"Mr. Boreal!"

I said as I waved at him. He was having a conversation with someone but waved back when he heard me call.

"Geo! Ahh, and his friends too! It's nice to meet you guys! I'm Aaron Boreal. I kind of run this place and all."

"Mr. Boreal! These are my friends Sonia, Zack, and Luna. They all go to school with me."

"Ahh! The famous popstar Sonia Strumm! It's nice to meet you all!"

He turned to the guy he was having a conversation with and introduced him.

"I would like you guys to meet a good friend of mine, Bud Bison."

Bud smiled as he looked at the four of us. I don't know why exactly, but at that moment I froze. There wasn't anything sinister about the way he talked, the way he moved or acted. But there was this aura that I seemed to feel, an aura of fear. And it seemed like I wasn't the only one who felt it as well.

_Hey, kid. Who the hell is this guy?_

_Bud Bison, one of the richest men in the world. He's the CEO of Bison enterprises, a weapons manufacturer of some sort, I think. He worked with my dad for a bit before he left for Planet FM._

_Hmm..._

"Well, I'm sure you all know of Bud here. Bud and I are starting a bit of a partnership together for a while."

"It's nice to meet you guys!"

Bud smiled as he looked at the four of us. He stopped, however, when he saw me. And his expression changed into one filled with satisfaction, to an expression filled with sadness.

"You're Kelvin's son, Geo Stelar, am I correct?"

"That's me."

Bud looked down and smirked, then walked over to me, gave me a tight hug, and patted me on the back. He almost looked as if he was crying.

"Your father used to talk about you all the time. Even Aaron over here mentioned you several times today. I'm sorry about your father."

"Thank you."

He looked back to Aaron with a more satisfied yet still gloomy face.

"Thank you for having me, Aaron! I'll see you tomorrow at the same time?"

"Works with me! But before you go!"

Aaron leaned towards Bud and whispered into his ear something inaudible. When Aaron was done speaking, Bud simply nodded and shook Mr. Boreal's hand firmly.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for me today."

"And thank you. For helping to make this city a safer place."

Bud departed from the lobby, but instead of leaving the facility, he walked towards the lab itself and into a stairwell that led to a basement floor.

"Alright! Sorry about that kids. Let's go have our tour!"

* * *

For a person who visits the laboratory almost every day, the tour was quite intriguing. New technology even I've never seen before was presented to us. Of course, Luna and Zack were the most shocked about the tour. After all, they were the most excited to visit the lab in the first place. The two followed Mr. Boreal every step of the way and it wouldn't be an overstatement to say that the two never blinked once during the tour itself.

"Wow… this is amazing."

Sonia said as she pressed her face against a glass cube that presented a peculiar device. It looked sort of like a really big watch, a watch that would be wrapped around your arm rather than your wrist. It was a strange device, a device I've certainly never seen before in the lab.

"Ahh! That is the latest project I am working on. It's called a transer! As of right now, it doesn't do anything more than a watch. That's just the exterior of what I want it to look like."

"I see…"

Aaron walked away, anxious to show Luna and Zack the rest of what AMAKEN has to offer, but Sonia continued to stare at the transer through the glass.

"So how's the tour going so far?"

"It's amazing, Geo. Thank you."

Sonia said as she smiled at me and then turned back to the transer in front of her.

"This is what I was talking about."

"About what?"

"The first time we met. You asked me why I decided to go to school."

"And you said you were uninspired, and that you just wanted to live a normal life."

"Yep. If I was still being a popstar full-time, I would have never had the opportunity to be here right now-"

BOOM. The building started to shake as a huge crash was heard in the distance.

"What was that?!"

Luna exclaimed as she started to cling to the wall. For a person who was fairly confident and cocky, she could be frightened pretty damn easily. However, I couldn't necessarily blame her for being scared this time, as the explosion seemed to occur inside the building itself, somewhere below us.

"I think that was the lobby! You kids stay right here right now. I'm going to check on my staff to see if they're ok!"

Aaron said as he ran to the entrance of the building. The four of us stood there stunned at what had just happened, at what could be happening.

_Mega…_

_On it. It seems like a car crashed straight into the entrance of the facility. There are a couple of criminals on the lobby as well, probably the ones who crashed the car in the first place._

_Gotcha._

"I'm going to see if Mr. Boreal might need some help. You guys stay right here."

"Are you crazy? That explosion was in the lobby!"

"You shouldn't leave, Geo. It could be really dangerous. We don't even know what actually happened."

Luna and Zack said. They looked at me as if I was a madman. Sonia, however, eyed me suspiciously, as if she knew…

"He's right. Aaron might need some help. That crash may have started a fire or something that he can't extinguish alone. It would be best if Geo went to check."

Did Sonia know about Mega and was just trying to cover up for me? It couldn't be possible though. How could Sonia know that I was hiding an FMian? Was it something I did or said? Whatever it was, whatever she was thinking, I couldn't fret over it now. I had to help Aaron as soon as possible.

"Thanks, Sonia. There's an emergency exit to the right. You guys should leave right now."

I turned around and headed for the staircase leading to the main lobby. However, before I could enter the stairwell…

"We're counting on you, Geo."

I turned around, shocked at the comment. It was Sonia's voice for sure, but when I turned around, the three had already left to the emergency exit.

She knew about Mega. But how… I have no idea.

* * *

The lobby was severely damaged as the front desk was completely obliterated. There was a small fire, but not enough to cause panic as the building's sprinkler system was already at work. But the fire wasn't the problem. It was the two criminals who had just gotten out of the broken vehicle, the criminals that caused the damage in the first place. And yet despite all of the madness, despite all of the damage dealt to his very own facility, Aaron Boreal stood firmly in front of the two criminals, determined to stop them at all costs. Bud was also there, standing next to Aaron, ready to fight the two criminals.

"Aaron Boreal. Bud Bison. Two of the richest men in the city, in the entire world. And you two are risking your lives to protect your staff?"

The first criminal grinned. I stood hidden in the stairwell, wondering if I should fuse to become MegaMan again.

_Hey, Mega._

_Are we gonna fuse or not?_

_Yeah yeah… listen, about the whole materializing thing. I'm not very good at using guns. To be completely honest, I've never touched a gun in my entire life._

_Fine. Just leave the materializing stuff to me._

_Wait. I thought you said I was supposed to be the one who does it._

_It's… complicated._

Of course it was. Everything about this EM fusion was complicated. I sighed as blue armor, once again, began to materialize throughout my entire body. And in one swift move, I dashed from the stairwell, past Aaron and Bud, and stared straight at the armed criminals.

"Shit, it's the MegaMan!"

The two criminals armed themselves with automatic assault rifles and the first criminal grinned. It was clear what their plan was: use the guns in an attempt to kill Aaron, Bud, and the rest of the employees in the lobby, rather than shooting at me.

_Damn it, Mega. We gotta do something quick-_

_On it. _

In an instant, my right arm started to materialize into a cannon. Materializing a cannon was one thing, having my right arm BECOME a cannon was an entirely different and disturbing process to witness. I couldn't help but scream as my right arm swiftly turned into a weapon. And to my surprising luck, the scream caught both of the criminals off guard, and Mega's guard as well.

_AHAHA. Oh my god did you scream like a little girl!_

_Please shut up and don't talk about this ever again._

Despite my desire to punch Mega in the face, I remained focused on the problematic situation in front of me. If I blasted the cannon at the criminals, they would surely die, wouldn't they? Maybe if I could find a way to stop the criminals while not causing a life-threatening injury at the same time.

But it was too late. The two armed robbers unexpectedly started to shoot, their guns aiming at Aaron and Bud. I didn't have much time to think as I dashed in front of the two and instinctively shot at the criminals in front of me.

"AHHHHH!"

The first criminal howled in pain. Thankfully, I missed his chest. But it came at a big price. His left leg was blasted into pieces and he dropped his gun and fell as huge amounts of blood stained the floor below him. The second criminal stopped shooting as he saw what had happened to his ally. He stared at me with such a frightened face, dropped his gun and ran from the laboratory.

I wanted to chase him and stop him but stood frozen at what I had just done to the criminal in front of me. He wasn't just bleeding. He was crying, suffering, dying, and even though he was a criminal, I couldn't help but feel enormous guilt after blowing his leg to bits.

_Mega, how the hell do I stop this bleeding?!_

_Uhh… I don't know!_

My arm materialized back as I started to materialize bandages and hurried to the crying criminal in an attempt to wrap it around the criminal's wound to stop the bleeding.

_Why did you think it was a good idea to turn my arm into a goddamn cannon, Mega?!_

_I used to do it all the time with Kelvin back at Planet FM. _

Once I was done, I stood there breathing heavily, as I finally understood the powers of the EM fusion system... and the price that comes with it.

* * *

That's it for Chapter 6! Once again, if you guys enjoyed the chapter, please review as it means so much to me if you guys do. Let me know what you guys think about the fanfiction so far! Chapter 7 SHOULD be on time (3 weeks). However, "should" is in caps for a reason. I think I'll have the time to write but I am fairly busy for the next couple of weeks so who knows.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7… Here we go!

Whoops… It took quite a while for this chapter to be posted. I honestly spent much of the last week just trying to get this one out for you guys. I promise the next chapter won't take three months to upload.

Well, this chapter will finally introduce Bud as one of the main characters of the story! If you guys enjoyed the chapter, please make sure to review! I'm always looking for any improvements that can be done to fix this fanfiction and my writing as a whole!

* * *

(Bud's POV)

Darkness. It was an environment I used to embrace. And yet, at this very moment, with my hands cuffed together, chained from the ceiling, with no sight of light from as far as my eyes can see, I couldn't help but fear the darkness that surrounded me. I started to struggle, hoping to somehow free myself from these chains.

Suddenly, a light flickered, its source seeming to originate from a lantern. And holding the lantern was a man I dreaded. He walked slowly towards me. He was a goddamn circus clown, a freak, with dark clothing and a top hat, holding a lantern with one hand and a black staff with the other. He was laughing, enjoying my suffering as if it were entertainment.

"It's been a while, Bud. How have you been?"

The bastard said as he continued to laugh at my tortured self. He stopped in front of me and placed the lantern down, using his hand to grasp my bloody face.

"Rot in hell, Phantom. I thought I killed you."

"Physically, yes. But, my dear friend, mentally, I will always be with you. I will always haunt you."

The psychotic FMian grabbed me by the throat and threw me across the room.

Suddenly, the scenery around me changed. The handcuffs, the lantern, and Phantom all disappeared as the throw somehow sent me flying off a cliff. Fearing death, I tried to cover my vitals with my arms and legs as I braced for impact.

The pain was immeasurable. I howled in pain as my arms were crushed by the cold ground beneath me. But suddenly, the pain stopped, just as fast as it came. Lost, frightened, and confused, I began to question everything. Where in the world am I? And what in the hell is happening to me?

The answer to the first question was simple enough. As I looked at my surroundings, I found that I was in the middle of a war-torn battlefield, with hundreds of casualties laid all around me. I looked around at all the deceased bodies, disgusted at who would cause such an atrocity.

"B-Bud."

My eyes widened in shock and my heart pounded rapidly as I turned around to see who called my name. It was an old friend. A friend that was apparently now deceased.

"K-Kelvin?"

Kelvin Stelar. The man with a mission to unite the FMians and humans. An ambitious man with such a foolish dream. He laid on the ground beside me. His face was bleeding and his body was crippled just like the rest.

"Y-You could've saved us. You could've saved me."

Kelvin said as his face went blank and his head softly dropped. And as I stood there next to the corpse of my dead friend, I felt a pain that surpassed anything and everything I felt before. He was right. I could've saved him. I could've stopped him from joining Peace. And now he was dead… because of me.

Suddenly, a gigantic hand sprouted from the floor beneath Kelvin and crushed him. Another hand began to rise, this one seeming to gravitate towards me. And then, in the blink of an eye, it lunged forward, in an attempt to crush my body.

At first, I ran as fast as I could. I didn't want to die. There was still so much I wanted to do. But as I continued to run, and as I looked at the horrid scene that surrounded me, I began to question whether life was even worth living anymore. My Taurus Fire suit was gone, and without it, I was powerless.

The gigantic hand slowly but surely grasped my body as my efforts to escape it started to deteriorate. The hand that once sprouted from the ground was now attached to a body, an FMian body. It was a blue armored juggernaut with an opaque red visor that covered this entire face except for the evil grin the FMian gave me. The FMian slowly tightened his grip. But before I could scream at the tremendous pain I was feeling…

… he devoured me.

* * *

(Bud's POV)(13 April 2019, New York City)

"It's just another damned dream, that's all."

I told the beautiful gal that faced me. The famous yet still very conscientious skier known as Amy Gelande continued to stare at me. Her eyes were unfazed with no intent to look anywhere else.

"That's what you told me yesterday. And the day before."

I tried to glance at the window beside me in an attempt to gaze at the beautiful view of the sky above. But Amy's extreme, determined stare made it hard to appreciate the scenery around me.

"Have you ever thought about retiring, Bud?"

"Haven't I already? The honest truth is that John really does most of the heavy lifting for the company anyways. I don't do much besides-"

"No. I'm not talking about your real job. I'm talking about this stupid hobby of yours. It's clearly taking a toll on you."

"A toll? Are you meaning to tell me that at the greatest peak the company has ever seen, my job as Taurus Fire is somehow taking a "toll" on the company?

"Bud, you know I'm talking about your own well-being. You leave for work during the morning and come back home hours after midnight and only have a few hours of sleep before the cycle repeats itself. You know, maybe your terrible dreams have been a result of your sleep deprivation."

"You don't think I can handle my jobs?"

"Taurus Fire isn't a job. It's a sickness that's slowly killing you. This isn't like you, Bud. Ever since that incident with Dark Phantom, wait no, ever since the accident of the Peace Project, you've been acting differently."

"Maybe I've woken up to the world and just how cruel it can be at times. I have the resources to make this world a better place and that's what I have to do."

"Yeah, you can use your resources to build shelters, help the homeless, fix the infrastructure of the city, not suit up into a big bull at night and put yourself in harm's way."

I didn't respond right away to her reply. She was right. It wasn't like the city's only problem was Dealer. In a way, the introduction of Dealer as a worldwide terrorist organization improved the security forces of many countries. But at the same time, it just wasn't enough.

"Amy… the number of people I've saved through my year as Taurus Fire…"

"It's great. I understand that. But I think you'd be doing yourself a favor by taking a break from all of this. Dealer isn't going to go anywhere anytime soon, even if the world wants it to. You're only putting such a big burden on yourself."

"Ok, Amy… I'll think about it."

She finally blinked after my last remark and sighed. She was still clearly worried but decided not to push the topic any further.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

"We lost a lot of loved ones in our battle against Dark Phantom. I don't want to lose you too."

She said as she stood up and headed for the door. I tried to say something else, to counter her last remark, but I stood silent as she left me alone in the room. With nothing else to do, I decided to head downstairs as well to do the job I do best.

"You're late, sir."

A gray-haired man said. Despite his early hair-aging, he wasn't too old. The middle-aged man's name was John. He was my colleague and my best friend.

"I was busy… sorting out some papers upstairs."

"You're never late."

I ignored him as I walked over from the staircase to the center of the room. A magnificent suit of armor stood in front of me. It was shaped like a bull, with two horns protruding from the side of its head, along with its red-orange exterior that held various types of weaponry beneath it.

"The suit's quite damaged after yesterday. There's a bunch of scratch marks everywhere."

He simply nodded as he glanced at the television screen at the corner of the room. I turned to view the screen as well, and I angrily smirked at what I saw in front of me.

The television was portraying a live CBS broadcast of a damaged shop near Eastchester, Bronx… although damaged was more of an understatement. The shop was in complete wreckage, with piles of bricks and rubble where the shop once was, and police tape surrounding the entire area.

"**Several shops destroyed in the Bronx. Taurus Fire vigilante presumed to be the cause.**"

"Had too much fun last night?"

"People were gonna die. I had to do something in order to save them."

John didn't respond. He picked up a drill from the table beside him and began to fix the Taurus Fire suit.

"And I'm assuming this… field trip to AMAKEN Labs would be for the people as well?"

"Aaron is a long-time friend, John. Don't act like this is anything serious."

"Oh? But it is, sir."

He gestured at the television but the broadcast changed. It wasn't a scene of the wreckage anymore. It was a video featuring a man in the sky. Shining in blue armor, he slowly descended onto the ground, holding a person in his arms as the building behind him slowly burned and crumbled from a sudden fire. It was the same person that devoured me in my dream.

"**MegaMan: Is this new FMian a Friend or Foe?"**

"What's your point, John?"

He walked up to me with a stern face, clearly frustrated by the events surrounding Taurus Fire recently.

"You never did shy away from hurting your enemies. But all of this brutality that you have been committing stems from one thing. Fear."

He stared at me for a couple of seconds then walked away, tossing his drill to the side as he left me alone in the room by myself with my suit of armor.

* * *

"Aaron!"

I yelled as I walked up the steps of the enormous AMAKEN Labs. Waiting at the front was a chubby figure. He waved at me as he heard my calling from the stairs beneath him.

"Bud! It's been quite a while."

"Wow! Six months! Looks like you've lost a couple as well."

He chuckled at my statement. It was mostly flattery of course. Aaron was still as chubby as ever.

"Yes, Bud. I'm sure you're here to make fun of my physique."

I cracked a smile at his last comment. Teasing Aaron… just like old times…

"You know why I'm here."

"I know what you're here for. Not why you're here."

He sighed as he gestured me to follow him inside the laboratory. The lobby was still the same, despite this being my first visit in about a year. It didn't matter though as the two of us walked past the front desk and even past the main stairwell as we headed toward the basement of the laboratory.

Now that was completely different. The secret basement underneath the AMAKEN facility was where all of Aaron's most prestigious inventions were placed and built. Everything made inside this room was something that Aaron most certainly put his heart and soul into making.

"Now this is what you're here for."

Aaron walked up to the back of the room, and on the wall was a thick, gray sheet of metal. It was vibrant, to say the least. Beside the metal sheet was a paper with a peculiar symbol written on it.

"What is that?"

"The metal is a gift from an old friend of mine, even older than you."

"What, did you buy it from some old man on the street?"

"Older friend, younger person."

I instantly knew who he was referring to. He was a friend of us both, yet probably more influential as a person than us combined.

"You know, Bud. If you really wanted something like this, maybe even something stronger, Ace would have probably been your best call."

"But he wouldn't understand. After all, he wasn't even there when Dark Phantom turned the world's greatest city into a shitshow. He's too busy fighting his own war."

"So is that what this is about? The new FMian that crashed here recently?"

"Maybe not him, but he's not the only FMian in this universe."

Aaron solemnly nodded. There was a brief pause as the idea of another Dark Phantom incident terrified us.

"Do you think, that if he were still alive today, he would support what I am doing?"

"Kelvin? He wouldn't be fond of it, just like I'm not. All of your senseless violence recently has been very questionable. But then again, all of us have some blood on our hands. We aren't in any position to criticize."

"Except for you."

"I'm supplying you with the equipment to kill. If you ever kill with a suit using that metal, that falls on me too."

"You know, if Kelvin were still alive today, I might have quit my Taurus Fire persona."

"You don't know that he's dead."

"You're right. I don't. I'm just trying to prepare for the worst."

Talking about Kelvin must've annoyed Aaron immensely as he quickly switched the topic back to the matter at hand. He pointed at the symbol in the middle of the paper.

"That is where this sheet originated from. That's where Ace found the metal."

"And where is that?"

"Mu."

* * *

"And so when exactly do you think you can ship enough of that metal to supply the Taurus suit."

"It's not 100% Murian Metal. It's a Murian-Steel alloy that I made myself. I'd say it'll take a week if I dedicate enough time to it."

"Look, Aaron. I know this kind of stuff is not the kind of work you're proud of. If you're not ok with it…"

"Don't worry about me. This is not the first time I've made… weapons before."

I nodded as I inwardly heaved a huge sigh of relief. Getting this newly found metal would undoubtedly help against an FMian threat.

"Mr. Boreal!"

A voice echoed from the entrance of the enormous AMAKEN lobby. A brown-haired teenager waved at Aaron as he ran from the entrance, along with a few of his friends, to where Aaron and I were talking.

"Geo! Ahh, and his friends too! It's nice to meet you guys! I'm Aaron Boreal. I kind of run this place and all."

Geo… it was a name I've heard before, but I can't recall where.

"Mr. Boreal! These are my friends Sonia, Zack, and Luna. They all go to school with me."

"Ahh! The famous popstar Sonia Strumm! It's nice to meet you all!"

"I would like you guys to meet a good friend of mine, Bud Bison."

I smiled at the four teenagers in front of me. But there was just something about Geo… where have I heard that name before? Glancing at Geo's person once more, my eyes widened. The star pendant, spiked hair, it was so obvious.

"Well, I'm sure you all know of Bud here. Bud and I are starting a bit of a partnership together for a while."

"It's nice to meet you guys!"

A wave of sadness and guilt suddenly washed over me. If I couldn't save Kelvin… at the very least, I can protect his son, right?

"You're Kelvin's son, Geo Stelar, am I correct?"

"That's me."

I walked over to Geo and gave him a tight hug. He probably never even knew about Kelvin's involvement in stopping Dark Phantom.

"Your father used to talk about you all the time. Even Aaron over here mentioned you several times today. I'm sorry about your father."

"Thank you."

He seemed dejected, as expected. But even so, I nodded my head in satisfaction. This was the reason why I'm here. To prevent something like this from happening again. To make sure, never again, will an alien invasion tear families apart, the way it did for Geo.

"Thank you for having me, Aaron! I'll see you tomorrow at the same time?"

"Works with me! But before you go!"

He walked toward me and whispered into my ear.

"You can take the Murian Metal downstairs if you want. I have to take these kids on a tour."

Seeing Geo after our conversation must've gotten to Aaron as well, explaining his sudden change of heart. Nonetheless, I was extremely grateful for his help.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for me today."

"And thank you. For helping to make this city a safer place."

With that, I walked downstairs, back into Aaron's hidden laboratory.

I'm not a big fan of snooping into people's business, especially if it had nothing to do with me. That being said, Aaron's basement was just a temptation I couldn't resist.

Before I walked to the back of the room to grab the Murian Metal, I wandered around the lab, looking for anything that could be of potential use in the future. It was different than it was six months ago, that was a given.

There were, indeed, a plethora of things in the lab that amazed me. Bits and pieces were scattered all over his desk, along with a paper that contained, in huge letters, the word TRANSER. Beside it seemed to a layout of how the functions of the "transer" would work. Holographic messaging, information processing, it sounded like a bold and overly ambitious project for one man to accomplish. But if there were one person in the world that could do it, it would be Aaron.

Finally, I made my way to the Murian Metal that still hung on the back wall of Aaron's laboratory. I picked it up as I tried examining the strange piece of metal. It was odd, in a good way though. It felt lighter than your average steel sheet but it was clearly stronger.

BOOM-

Suddenly, the building began to shake. What was going on upstairs? Yet another attack from Dealer thugs? Or perhaps… Was it an FMian attack?

Confused and frustrated, I decided to run upstairs into the danger, without my Taurus Fire suit.

* * *

It was hopeless. Completely hopeless.

To my side, was Aaron, who stood as strong as ever. Knowing him, he would probably sacrifice himself to protect his laboratory and the people within it.

And in front of me, was a completely wrecked lobby, and even further ahead were two criminals inside a crashed vehicle in the middle of all the chaos. Of course, it had to be now. When I was powerless, with my Taurus Fire suit a few miles away.

"Hey, Bud. You don't happen to have a bulletproof vest on you now would you?"

"I do. But it's not as if that will last long against… well, assault rifles."

"Well, as it so happens, I have a gun on me right now. We might have to work together, just like during those Dark Phantom days."

The two criminals got out of the car, walking out with armed rifles and grinned at Aaron and me.

"Aaron Boreal. Bud Bison. Two of the richest men in the city, in the entire world. And you two are risking your lives to protect your staff?"

Suddenly, in an instant, a blue-armored man flew between the criminals and us.

"Shit, it's the MegaMan!"

One of the criminals said as he stepped backward, clearly afraid of the blue knight in front of me. I couldn't blame him, because I was terrified as well.

This was the same person. The same person that killed me in my dreams, that killed everyone. That dream had to mean something, right? It couldn't have been a coincidence…

His right arm started to flicker, and in another short instant, it became a cannon. My jaw dropped at the sight of this. Even, Dark Phantom, another FMian, wasn't capable of doing this. What exactly was this so-called MegaMan? Was he even an FMian? Or was he something far more dangerous?

The criminal stunned at this sight as well, took another step back, and after a moment's hesitation, shot at Aaron and I lunged to try to block the bullet with my vest.

"AHHHHH!"

There was a howling scream that echoed throughout the damaged lobby of AMAKEN Labs. I closed my eyes as the screeching sound continued to ring in my ear for what felt like hours. I didn't want to open my eyes, to what would probably be a dying Aaron. But I realized it wasn't his voice. It wasn't at all.

The voice came from one of the criminals… as he grabbed onto the floor for dear life. He was missing a limb… an entire limb. It wasn't an understatement to say that blood was gushing everywhere, staining the entire lobby. It was an absolutely disgusting scene, something no one should ever have to experience.

The so-called MegaMan rushed towards the criminal to perhaps stop the bleeding.

But it was too late. The damage had already been done. Whoever that criminal was, whatever he stood for, whether good or bad, it didn't matter anymore. It was clear from looking in his eyes, that he wanted it all to end. He wanted to die.

* * *

Not going to lie, as I was reading this chapter back, I was kind of worried that the last scene would be way too gory and dark. I mean, this fanfiction certainly hasn't shied away from something like that but there is a limit to how much… well, blood should be in one scene, not only from a realistic standpoint but from the fact that this is a T rated fanfiction and not an M rated one. If you guys can let me know what you think about that, that would be great.

Sorry for the really long update! I hope you guys will continue to support this fanfiction and I will see you guys when the next chapter hits! The next chapter will be a lot lighter. I promise!


End file.
